Berbagi
by Linling
Summary: Cast : Ki Bum & Kyu Hyun dan yang lain KiHyun are always twins brothers :))))
1. Chapter 1

**Berbagi **

**Cast : Ki Bum & Kyu Hyun dan yang lain^^**

**KiHyun are always twins brothers :))))**

**Terinspirasi dari drama 'High School Love On' hehe, jadi mungkin akan banyak adegan-adegan yang mirip**

**Terimakasih sebelumnya buat kalian yg sudah pernah mampir ke ff saya:**

**Raein13*******hyunnie02*******mifta cinya***** *** **Awaelfkyu13*******Sparkyubum*******choding*******chochosnow*******gnagyu*******Violet Aurora77*******savirasonelf***** **yohey57*******sofyanayunita*******kim min soo *******Yeri Lixiu*******kiichan elpeu***** **Min Gyu Tae00***** **Ly sparkyu ***** **oracle88 *******tiffany dhilla*******michhazz*******NaiHyun*******Hanna Shinjiseok ******* ***numpang lewat***guests**

**.**

**.**

"noona, aku tidak mau!" rengek seorang namja belasan tahun pada noonanya

"Bum-ah, apa kau tidak kasihan pada adikmu,eoh?" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil noona itu lembut seraya mengelus kepala adiknya yang bernama kibum itu.

"..." Kibum tidak menjawab, dia melipat tangan didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kyuhyun pasti akan ketakutan kalau tidur sendirian, dia biasanya tidur dengan donghae oppa sewaktu di Mokpo dulu" jelas noona masih dengan nada lembutnya

"kalau begitu panggil saja donghae hyung dan suruh dia menemani kyuhyun tidur" jawab kibum ketus

"yak, kau ini pelit sekali, kalau kau tidak mau berbagi kamar denganku yasudah" sahut namja yang daritadi hanya diam, dia adalah kyuhyun

"yasudah bagaimana kyu-ah? memangnya kau mau tidur dimana? Disini kan hanya ada 2 kamar?" tanya Ahra bingung

"tentu saja dengan Ahra noona lah" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, Ahra mengernyit

"ck! Merepotkan!" decak kibum kesal, tanpa basa-basi kibum merebut tas yang masih dipegang kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya

"yak! Apa-apaan kau ini! heey kembalikan tas ku!" kyuhyun mengejar kibum yang telah membawa lari tasnya yang tak berdosa, ampun.

Bugh!

Kibum langsung melempar tas kyuhyun asal

"enak saja dia mau tidur dengan noona, tak akan kubiarkan noona lebih menyayangimu!" kesal kibum

"yak!" pekikan kyuhyun "kembalikan tas ku!" pinta kyuhyun sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Kibum hanya menunjuk tas kyuhyun dan memberi intruksi dengan tangannya untuk meletakkan tas/isinya dilemari miliknya.

"apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku tidur dikamarmu?" kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya "shirreo, aku akan tidur dengan noona, kau kan tidak mau berbagi kamar denganku" lanjutnya

Kibum tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, ia beranjak kebelakang kyuhyun berdiri, dan malah menutup pintu+menguncinya.

"ma-mau apa kau?" kyuhyun bergidik, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

"cepat lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap kibum dingin dan menyeramkan

"ka-kau menyuruhku melakukan apa,eoh?" tanya kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuhnya dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya, ia berfikir kibum seperti akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

"ck, dasar lama" ucap kibum akhirnya, ia pun membongkar tas kyuhyun, mengeluarkan semua benda-benda kyuhyun dilantai

"ya-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kyuhyun masih belum berani untuk mendekat

"apa ini?" kibum meraih salah satu benda aneh kyuhyun, ia memencetnya dan benda itu berbunyi "hoy? Ini bersuara" kibum sepertinya menyukai benda itu.

"itu temanku mandi" kyuhyun sudah duduk diranjang kibum, kini dia paham maksud kibum menyuruhnya tidur dikamarnya, ia membiarkan kibum mengutak-atik benda-benda anehnya.

"apa kau hanya punya satu?" kibum mengobrak abrik bawaan kyuhyun yang memang sudah berantakan, ia mencari satu lagi benda yang seperti itu, siapa tahu kyuhyun bawa 2 atau lebih, kibum bisa meminjamnya eh memintanya.

"aku hanya bawa satu, kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau mau kau beli sendiri" kyuhyun merebut mainannya

"ck, pelit sekali, disini tidak ada yang seperti itu" decak kibum

"oh ya? Masa? Hanya mainan karet beginipun disini tidak ada? Ish..ish..ish.." heran kyuhyun

"ada, tapi bentuknya hanya bebek" jawab kibum datar, ia ingin beranjak keluar kamar

"yak, mau kemana kau?" sela kyuhyun yg membuat kibum berhenti

"keluar" jawab kibum santai

"bereskan ini dulu, kau yang membuat ini brantakan!" ucap kyuhyun meninggi

"itukan milikmu, bereskan sendiri" jawab kibum enteng

"tapi kau-"

"jangan manja!" desis kibum yang membuat kyuhyun langsung bungkam, setelahnya kibum keluar kamar

"manja? Apa-apaan dia, huh bukankah aku tamu sekarang? Harusnya dia menghormatiku" gerutu kyuhyun, namun kibum yang belum jauh dari kamar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, dikamar kibum...

"besok pagi bangunkan aku ya? Kita akan berangkat bersama, arrachi?!" ucap kyuhyun yg menyerupai perintah itu

"aku biasa berangkat sendiri" jawab kibum datar, ia berbenah untuk tidurnya malam ini, ia membiarkan kyuhyun tidur diranjangnya, sementara ia memilih tidur di bawah, sepertinya ucapan kyuhyun tadi siang benar-benar kibum dengarkan, kyuhyun adalah tamu, jadi dia harus menghormatinya.

"ck, arasseo!" balas kyuhyun, ia kesal bahkan ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut ingin cepat2 tidur

Kibum mematikan lampu

"Kyaaaa...! kyaaaaa...!" kyuhyun berteriak histeris, kibum kaget setengah hidup dan sesegera menghidupkan lampu

"apa? Ada apa?" Tanya kibum panik

"hoooh, ini lebih baik" desah kyuhyun lega " yak! Jangan mematikan lampunya,bodoh!" marah kyuhyun

"kau yang bodoh, aku biasa tidur diruangan gelap!" balas kibum

"tapi aku tidak bisa tidur diruangan gelap" kyuhyun gantian membalas

"itu masalahmu" jawab kibum enteng, ia mematikan lampu lagi

"kyaaaa...! kyaaaaaa...!"

Kibum menghidupkan lampu lagi dan tepat lampu menyala guling yang dipegang kibum ia lemparkan begitu saja kearah kyuhyun, setelahnya kibum keluar

"hoooohhh, gwaenchana, gwaenchana.." desah kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tidak pduli dengan kibum, ia menidurkan dirinya karena shock phobia gelap, kyuhyun merasa sedikit lemas.

Sementara itu, kibum..

"noona, kau sudah tidur?" kibum mengetuk pintu kamar Ahra

Cklek

"kibum-ah? ada apa? Belum tidur?" tanya Ahra ketika ia membuka pintu

"kapan anak itu pergi?" kibum malah bertanya balik

"anak?" Ahra mengernyit "kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanya Ahra

"eum" kibum mengangguk

"dia tidak akan pergi, mulai hari ini dia tinggal disini" Ahra menguap "hmmm, sudah ya, noona ngantuk, kalau mau bertanya besok pagi saja, jalja kibum-ah" Ahra menutup pintu kamarnya

Kibum mematung ditempatnya, bahkan matanya tidak berkedip saat Ahra menutup pintu

"jinjja jeongmal?" gumam kibum, ia membayangkan harus tidur dilantai setiap malam, enak saja, itukan kamarnya,kasurnya,selimutnya,gulingnya,bantalnya aaaahhhhh. Kibum kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah kesal, ketika sudah berada dikamarnya ia ingin menarik kyuhyun dari ranjangnya, biar saja anak itu jatuh dilantai atau apalah, tapi...

Kibum malah membenarkan letak selimut kyuhyun yg sedikit melorot, ia tidak tega merusak acara tidur kyuhyun yang menurutnya nyenyak itu, lihatlah, kyuhyun tidur bak bayi merah, mata bulat itu tertutup rapat, mulutnya terkatup lucu, niat mengerjai kyuhyun, kibum urungkan, bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun itu saudara kembarnya. Setelahnya kibum menyusul kyuhyun tidur, tapi dilantai, sedikit kesusahan karena kibum biasa tidur gelap-gelapan hee.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar bernuansa hitam-putih itu, si pemilik kamar masih bergelut didunia mimpinya. Terlihat 2 orang namja sedang tidur berpelukan tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas mereka, namja berwajah dingin mulai menggerak-gerakkan matanya, rupanya sinar matahari telah mengusik tidurnya pagi ini, ia membuka mata

"Hwaaaaa...!" pekik kibum yang bangun duluan, ia segera menjauhkan tubuh kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun terkejut

"Aaaaaaa...!" kyuhyun juga memekik, menyadari tubuh bagian atasnya polos dan tidur dipelukan kibum

Mereka malah saling berebut selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aigo, apa ini?"

"berikan!"

Cklek

"ada apa?!" Ahra membuka pintu kamar kihyun karena mendengar suara teriakan

"KYAAAAA...!" kihyun malah makin berebut selimut, malu juga kalau noona melihat tubuh mereka wkwkw

.

.

Saat sarapan..

"kau boleh tidur diranjangku, tapi jangan ditubuhku" kibum memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

"kau pasti yang menarikku" tuduh kyuhyun

"harusnya kau cukup tidur saja, kenapa menarikku?" kibum tak mau kalah

"tadi malam apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" tanya Ahra, meletakkan mangkuk sarapan dimeja tempat kihyun duduk sekarang

"tidak" jawab kihyun serempak

"jjangmyeon?" tanya kyuhyun, kenapa mereka sarapan seperti ini

"kami menyukai makanan ini, tidak tahu?" jawab kibum sedikit ketus, kyuhyun menyumpit sedikit jjangmyeon

"sudah, makan saja apa yang kuberi, jangan menyentuhku" sambung kibum, kyuhyun malah menyuapkan jjangmyeonnya ke kibum agar kibum diam.

"kalian imut jika seperti ini" ucap Ahra girang melihat adik2nya

"heeeeyy" kihyun saling tatap dan memekik bersamaan

"apakah seperti ini yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang anak-anak kembar yg selalu mempunyai kesamaan?" tanya Ahra lagi masih dg nada girangnya

"hhoooyyyy" pekik kihyun, mencoba membedakan pekikan pertamanya tapi malah sama lagi (-_-) seperti tidak mau dikatain kembar.

.

.

Kihyun berangkat sekolah, mau tak mau kibum berangkat bersama dengan kyuhyun, ini sudah jam setengah 9. Tapi kihyun masih santai, tidak, hanya kibum saja, ia memang sudah merencanakan ini, membuat kyuhyun terlambat dihari pertamanya sekolah dan membuatnya kena hukuman, mungkin dia akan jera dan pindah lagi ke Mokpo

"Aigoo, kau lagi" desah guru olahraga sekolah kibum "push-up!" titahnya pada kibum yang langsung dikerjakan, bersama dengan siswa2 bandel lainnya

Kyuhyun hendak melanjutkan jalannya karena merasa dia anak baru dan tidak mungkin kena hukuman

"eeiiitsss, kau" panggil guru olahraga

"hee" anyeonghaseyo sonsaeng" kyuhyun memeluk guru olahraga "anak baru" kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"aah, ne ne, anak baru" guru olahraga tersenyum, tetapi ekspresinya langsung berubah sangar"push-up!" titahnya garang, kyuhyun mau tak mau juga melakukannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi siswa sekolah khusus namja, dan satu kelas dengan kibum, bahkan satu meja. Sekarang ini jam istirahat pertama, KiHyun berpapasan di toilet

"kau yang merencanakan ini kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun

"ooh begitu ya?" kibum malah memasang pose berfikir

"yak!" pekik kyuhyun

"kena sekarang!" guru olahraga ternyata mengetahui itu, ia mengira kyuhyun hendak memukul kibum, guru olahraga itupun menjewer telinga kihyun dan menyuruh kihyun lari memutari lapangan, padahal sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, aah kehilangan jam pelajaran lagi.

"setelah ini Ahra noona pasti mau memijitku" ucap kyuhyun pede sambil berlari disebelah kibum

"jangan harap, dia mana mau repot?" cibir kibum

"dia kan sayang padaku" jawab kyuhyun

"oh ya?" kibum mempercepat larinya, mencoba mendahului kyuhyun

Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah, merekapun saling mendahului, sampai akhirnya mereka selesai beberapa putaran sesuai perintah guru olahraga

Kihyun berbaring diatas rumput lapangan, mengatur nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Kyuhyun yang memang usil, mencoba mengganggu kibum dengan menumpangkan salah satu kakinya ke kaki kibum. Kibum menghindar dan menumpangkan balik kakinya ke kaki kyuhyun, kyuhyun malah menumpangkan kakinya yang lain dan kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama, jadilah kaki mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Dan mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, kibum meminjam bola basket sekolah karena ia ingin memainkannya dirumah, biasanya dia bermain sendiri tapi sekarang ada kyuhyun, awalnya kibum ragu ingin mengajak kyuhyun main, tapi...

"kenapa kau kembali,huh?" tanya kibum sinis sambil mencoba merebut bola yang saat ini di dribble kyuhyun

"tentu saja bertemu Ahra noona,menurutmu apa? Menemuimu? Cih, dalam mimpimu" jawab kyuhyun tak kalah sinis

"dalam mimpipun aku tidak sudi" balas kibum dan dia berhasil merebut bola kyuhyun

"yak! Dasar curang! Kemari kau!" pekik kyuhyun esal karena bolanya berhasil direbut, ia kembali mengejar kibum

"ini bukan curang bodoh" desis kibum

"lalu apa?" tanya kyuhyun, kini gantian dia yg berusaha merebut bola

"ini namanya tak-tik" jawab kibum mempertahankan bolanya

"apa seperti ini?" kyuhyun menggelitiki kibum "makan nih tak tik"

"yak..haha, hentikan bodoh, yak, haha" kibum tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena geli

"memohonlah" cibir kyuhyun" hahahaha" dan terus menggelitiki kibum

"haha, ini geli"

Sementara KiHyun bergelitik ria...

"adik-adik yang manis, kenapa appa dan eomma tidak dari dulu saja menyuruh mereka tinggal bersama" gumam Ahra yang memperhatikan KiHyun dari jendela rumah mereka

"kau sedang apa Ahra-ya?" seseorang menepuk bahu Ahra

"Appa" ucap Ahra, ternyata appa Ahra yang datang

"mianhae Ahra-ya" ucap appa, Ahra hanya menunduk, appa pun memeluk Ahra

"mianhae, ini yang terbaik"

**Bersambung... ..**

Maaf ya readers, mungkin ada yang gak suka karena ini banyak kemiripan dengan drama 'High School Love on' bukan maksud mau meniru atau apa, tapi saya sangat suka dengan drama itu, jadi maaf, sekali lagi maaf.

**Review balasan from DATAR**

**-sparkyubum: **haha, lah emang gimana? Reaksi Yesung kayak gitu cocok kan? wkwkw

**-choding: **Ok siap, makasih banyak yaa. Hihi, gimana tuh kalo semua ooc? Tetep suka kan? wkwkwk maksaa

**-mifta cinya: **kebanyakan gitu sih, kalo kembar pasti masalahnya kalo gak rebutan ya bertengkar hahaha, aku gak ada ide soalnya. Btw makasih banyak yaa, kamu keren (y)

**-Awaelfkyu13: **Arasseo chingu, karena saya sepertimu yang menyukai pair KiHyun kembar hehe. Makasih banyak selalu menyemangati dan mendukung apapun bentuk dari ff saya. Ok ff selanjutnya segera di rilis #apaan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Review balasan for chapter 1**

**Sparkyubum: **hehe, emang sengaja dibuat gitu biar penasaran wkwkw. Ok, makasih semangatnya chingu

**Rezy.K: **kibum overprotektif sama kyuhyun udah pernah di ff saya yg Nae Hyung, silahkan dibaca kalau #promosi. Tapi di ff ini bisalah, nanti saya pikirkan, makasih sarannya chingu

**mifta cinya: **aku juga pokoknya kamu keren,, multichap apa itu chingu? Maaf, maklum lah saya baru berkecimpung di dunia ff. Btw makasih banyak yaa

**Septianurmalit1: **Ok dilanjut nih chingu. Pure brothership apaan ya? Hee maaf saya gak tahu. Makasih yaa

**Awaelfkyu13: **nggak mirip semua sih chingu, hanya beberapa aja saya ambil buat adegan KiHyun. Hehe, makasih banyak yaa

**AinKyu: ** Ok dilanjut, makasih banyak chingu...

**chochosnow: **hehe, ditunggu aja. Makasih banyak yaa

**Hanna shinjiseok: **waa aku disambut, hehe kok panggilnya eonni ya? Wkwkwk, maksudnya gimana tuh yang seru sllu suka ff yg berantem ga? Heeee makasih banyak yaa

**Choding : **wkwkw saya juga gak tahu berbagi apaan? Saya emang gak begitu bias bikin judul, hahaha maafkan saya, dan makasih banyak yaa

**kyuna: **oke makasih banyak chingu…

.

.

.

"tapi kenapa appa?" tanya Ahra didekapan appa

"maafkan appa Ahra, saat itu keadaan yang memaksa appa melakukan semua ini" jawab appa

"kau jahat!" teriak Ahra dan segera melepas pelukan appa kemudian ia berlari masuk ke kamar

"mianhada, mianhada" gumam appa berkali-kali, ia menyusul ahra ke kamar, ternyata ahra menangis disana "ahra-ya" panggil appa, ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah ahra

"hiks..hiks" ahra masih sesenggukan

"saat itu appa terpaksa membawa kyuhyun ke Mokpo-"

"tapi kenapa hanya kyuhyun? Aku dan kibum kenapa tidak diikutsertakan appa?" sela ahra sedikit meninggi

"dengarkan appa ahra, dulu perusahaan appa hampir bangkrut,lalu appa berhutang dengan salah satu rekan bisnis appa, setelah perusahaan appa kembali pulih, apa ingin membayar hutang appa, tapi rekan bisnis appa menolaknya, ia menyuruh appa menggantinya dengan salah satu dari anak appa" jelas appa panjang lebar namun gak jelas

"dan appa mengorbankan kyuhyun? Tega sekali, ayah macam apa kau ini?" marah ahra, matanya memerah dan tangannya terkepal kuat

"bukan seperti itu ahra, dia mengancam akan menculik salah satu dari kalian jika appa tidak menyerahkan kan salah satunya, appa tidak mau kalian disakiti" appa mencoba menjelaskan lagi

"tapi kenapa harus kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Atau semuanya sekalian, apakah appa tahu betapa menyedihkannya kami saat itu?"

"mianhae ahra ya"

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang bersamaan...

Kyuhyun baru saja mengambil air didapur, ketika melintas depan kamar ahra, ia mendengar noonanya itu teriak-teriak, karena penasaran, kyuhyun menguping dibalik pintu. Agak kesusahan karena pintunya tertutup sangat rapat sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya

"ohei?" kyuhyun terkejut dan berbalik

"kau sedang apa? Nguping?" tuduh kibum

"ssstt" kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya mengisyaratkan agar kibum jangan ribut

PLAK!

"yak!" kyuhyun memekik karena kibum malah memukul kepalanya

Bugh!

"aw!" kibum meringis karena perutnya barusaja dihantam kepalan tangan kyuhyun

Cklek

"ada apa?" ahra membuka pintu kamarnya karena mendengar ada ribut-ribut diluar, ia sedikit panik

"eh?" kyuhyun berbalik mendapati ahra membuka pintu, tangannya ia turunkan perlahan-lahan sambil nyengir gaje, awalnya dia mau mukul kibum

"dia ngup-hmpp" hampir saja mulut ember kibum membeberkan kalau kyuhyun nguping, tapi kyuhyun dengan sigap membungkam mulut kibum dan menuntunnya pergi dengan alasan dia ingin belajar main basket lagi

"aah, kajja kau sudah janji mengajariku basket kan" ucap kyuhyun sambil berlalu dan masih membungkam mulut kibum

"apa mereka mendengar semuanya?" gumam ahra khawatir

"cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahuinya, karena appa yang akan memberitahu mereka" ucap appa yang ternyata mendengar gumaman ahra

"apa?" tanya ahra mengernyit

"aku harap mereka bisa mengerti" harap appa

"mengerti kyuhyun appa gunakan untuk melunasi hutang?!" tukas ahra setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan appa

"yeobo, bantulah aku" gumam appa menyebut nama istrinya yang entah berada dimana

Ibu ahra,kibum,dan kyuhyun tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah kejadian 15 tahun lalu pada saat kyuhyun dibawa oleh seorang rekan bisnis appa mereka yang di Mokpo, saat itu ahra mengira kyuhyun hendak dibawa berobat karena waktu itu kyuhyun memang sedang sakit, appa mereka juga ikut serta jadilah ahra dan kibum tinggal bersama halmeoni mereka.

Eomma yang saat itu terlihat begitu tertekan karena anaknya diambil orang dan perusahaan suaminya hampir bangkrutpun menghilang begitu saja.

Namun ahra kecil yang saat itu baru berusia 5 tahun mulai curiga, kenapa adiknya tidak juga pulang, apa berobatnya lama? Separah apa sakit kyuhyun? Ia sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menjawab kibum yang selalu bertanya dimana kyuhyun?

Setelah 2 tahun, ahra menyimpulkan bahwa kyuhyun tidak akan kembali lagi, tapi kibum tetap yakin bahwa kyuhyun pasti kembali dan mereka akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Akhirnya ahra pun walau ragu meng-iyakan saja apa yang kibum katakan, dan sekarang? Benar kan kyuhyun kembali? Tapi kenapa kibum malah seperti tidak suka? Ooh kibum itu sebenarnya marah sama kyuhyun karena kyuhyun sudah membuatnya menunggu sangat lama, hehe.

Oh iya, dimana halmeoni? Beliau sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Dan tepat saat halmeoni meninggal appa mereka datang dan berkata bahwa kyuhyun akan segera bersama kalian...

"tanganmu bau sekali, itu menjijikkan" cibir kibum, ia menjulur-julurkan lidahnya karena bau tangan kyuhyun yang masih membekas

"enak saja, asal kau tahu, tanganku ini tangan mahal, paham?" balas kyuhyun

"cih" decih kibum meremehkan

.

.

Saat makan malam...

"appa" panggil kyuhyun

"ye?" jawab appa

"kau tidur di hotel lagi?" tanya kyuhyun

"iya, kau tenang saja sebentar lagi appa akan tidur satu rumah dengan kalian" jawab appa tersenyum

"jinjja?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"maksud appa apa?" tanya kibum bingung

"appa akan membeli apartemen baru" jawab appa senang

"andwae!" sela ahra "rumah ini kenang-kenangan kami bersama halmeoni, aku tidak mau pindah" lanjutnya

"apa kau tidak ingin tinggal dengan appa?" tanya appa

"aku sudah terbiasa tidak tinggal denganmu" jawab ahra, ia langsung pergi dan tidak melanjutkan acara makan malamnya

"ahra-ya" panggil appa

"sudah, appa makan saja, biar aku yang mengejarnya" sergah kibum, ia segera berlari mengejar ahra.

Ahra berlari keluar rumah, ia duduk dibangku taman kompleks rumahnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan-isakan yg hendak keluar. Sementara iu, kibum berlari mencari noonanya...

"noona!" pekik kibum ketika mendapati ahra duduk dibangku taman, iapun langsung menghampiri aha dan duduk disebelahnya

"noona, gwaenchana?" tanya kibum lembut

"eum" ahra mengangguk

"saharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu pada appa" kata kibum

"tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan rumah itu bum-ah" jawab ahra

"aku tahu, aku pun juga tidak ingin, tapi kau bisa menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan kan?" nasehat kibum

"..."

"halmeoni tidak pernah mengajari kita berbicara tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua" lanjut kibum

"mianhae" gumam ahra

"jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada appa" jawab kibum

"tapi, aku sudah terlanjur marah dengan appa, kenapa dia hanya membawa kyuhyun waktu itu?" suara ahra kembali meninggi, untunglah taman saat itu sedang sepi

"maksud noona apa?" tanya kibum bingung

"baiklah, mungkin kau lebih baik mengetahuinya sekarang, sebenarnya kyuhyun saat itu (3 th) tidak sakit bum-ah, ia digunakan appa untuk membayar hutangnya karena rekan bisnis yang meminjami appa itu meminta salah satu dari kita" jelas ahra

"benarkah?" kibum semakin bingung

"eum" ahra mengangguk pasti

"tapi, kenapa kyuhyun bisa kembali?" tanya kibum

"aku juga tidak tahu, makannya aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa rekan appa mengembalikan kyuhyun? Bukankah kyuhyun yang digunakan untuk mengganti hutangnya?" ahra juga berfikir

"hhhh, mungkinkah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan eomma?" desah kibum lelah. Seketika ahra langsung menatap tajam kibum

"mungkin itu bisa terjadi kibum-ah" ucap ahra

"kau kenapa noona? Masih berfikiran untuk mencari keberadaan eomma lagi?" tanya kibum, karena dulu ahra pernah berusaha mencari eommanya

"apa kau menyerah? Halmeoni tidak pernah mengajari kita untuk jadi orang yang mudah menyerah" cibir ahra

"dan halmeoni tidak pernah mengajari kita untuk menyisakan makanan di mangkuk" kibum gantian mencibir, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah

"kau ini benar –benar" geram ahra "arasseo, kau lihat saja, akan ku habiskan nasi di mangkukku" balas ahra, ia berjalan di belakang kibum

"aku mendengarmu" jawab kibum dengan santainya

"baik akan kubuktikan!" balas ahra lucu

Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibelakang pohon tempat kibum dan ahra duduk, setelah mereka pergi, kyuhyun yang gantian duduk disana

"eomma?" gumam kyuhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca "eodiga"

.

.

Menjelang tidur,, kibum sudah siap dengan seperangkat tidurnya. Tapi ia berkali-kali melirik kearah pintu, kenapa kyuhyun belum masuk juga.

"ck, anak itu kemana?" gumam kibum, ia memutar-mutar ponselnya, ragu-ragu hendak mengirimi pesan kyuhyun atau tidak, ia tidak mau kyuhyun mengira dia khawatir, padahal memang benar.

Akhirnya kibum mengirimi kyuhyun pesan

**-malam ini kau tidur diluar, pintunya sudah ku kunci-**

Beberapa menit kibum menunggu balasan pesan kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada balasan juga hingga..

Cklek

"yak, darimana saja kau?" tanya kibum kesal

"cepat tidur, dan pastikan jangan menyentuhku" jawab kyuhyun, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kibum dan memunggungi saudaranya, ia tidak mau kibum melihat matanya yang sembab.

"cih, harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu" kibum juga memunggungi kyuhyun, padahal dia tidur dibawah

Beberapa menitpun berlalu, KiHyun tidak sama-sama tidur, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama 'eomma'

"Kyu/Bum" panggil keduanya bersamaan

"kau belum tidur?" tanya keduanya bersamaan lagi, mereka saling memandangi

"aku memikirkan eomma" jawab kyuhyun" kau?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku-, ah lampu itu mengangguku" jawab kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan

"jangan mematikannya!" jawab kyuhyun cepat

"aku juga masih sayang telingaku" balas kibum, ia menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut

KiHyun berusaha untuk tidur, akhirnya karena lelah merekapun bisa tidur. Namun tengah malam, kibum bangun, ia menatap kyuhyun yang tidur sangat pulas. Kibum mengelus kepala kyuhyun.

"aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama kyu" gumam kibum

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"biarlah anak-anak itu tidur, inikan akhir pekan, hmmm aneh rasanya, kyuhyun baru saja masuk sekolah langsung mendapat libur, hihi" monolog ahra sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi

Sementara itu dikamar KiHyun..

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kibum yang tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya. Ia ingin menendang kibum agar jatuh sekalian, tadi malam kan kyuhyun sudah memperingatinya jangan menyentuhnya. Tapi kyuhyun tidak tega melihat wajah kibum yang damai itu, dan lagipula ia juga merindukan pelukan seperti ini dari kembarannya.

Mata kibum yg terpejam bergerak-gerak menandakan ia akan bangun, kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menjauhkan tubuh kibum, dan kibumpun jatuh dari ranjang.

"yak! Sudah ku peringatkan jangan menyentuhku!" pekik kyuhyun

Kibum hanya menghela nafas, ia langsung merapikan seperangkat tidurnya lalu menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"aneh?" gumam kyuhyun, ia pun acuh dan memilih keluar kamar menemui noonanya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"pagi noona" sapa kyuhyun

"ah, kyu, pagi, kau sudah bangun?" balas ahra

"noona, apa kibum selalu mandi pagi walaupun ini akhir pekan?" tanya kyuhyun

"apa dia mandi? Aah mungkin dia ingin pergi" jawab ahra

"pergi? Aku pasti diajak, aku juga harus merapikan diri" kyuhyun langsung melesat kembali ke kamar.

Dikamar, kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

"buuuuum-ah, palli palli, aku juga mau mandi...!" kyuhyun berteriak-teriak

Cklek.. pintu kamar mandi dibuka, menampilkan kibum dengan kepala yang penuh busa karena dia baru kramas

"apaan sih? Tunggu, aku belum selesai"

Blam

"aiissshh, cepatlah!" rengek kyuhyun

.

.

.

Kibum sudah siap didepan rumah dengan sepedanya, ia menggigit roti sambil duduk di sepedanya

"ingat, jangan pulang terlambat,jangan jajan sembarangan,jangan berbicara dengan orang asing,jangan makan telat, dan jangan berbohong, arrachi?" nasehat ahra panjang lebar namun ditanggapi kibum dengan kunyahan rotinya

"kibuuuuum-ah, tunggu akuuuuu...!" kyuhyun berlari dari dalam rumah sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, ia belum sempurna berdandan, namun takut kibum meninggalkannya jadi dia buru-buru. Kibum melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"aku ingin ikut" kyuhyun naik ke sepeda kibum, dia berdiri di pijakan kaki sepeda "kajja" ucap kyuhyun

"turun" kibum berkata datar

"mwo? Katakan sekali lagi" tanya kyuhyun memastikan ia tidak salah dengar

"kubilang turun, aku tidak mau mengajakmu" jawab kibum

"aissh kau ini pelit sekali, aku juga ingin berkeliling disini, aku kan lama tinggal di Mokpo" rajuk kyuhyun

"kau sudah besar, cepat turun" titah kibum

"ish!" dengus kyuhyun dan dia pun turun dari sepeda, seketika itu kibum langsung melesat pergi "awas saja kau!" ancam kyuhyun

"kyu-ah, mungkin kibum sedang ingin pergi sendiri" ahra mencoba menenangkan

"aku juga bisa pergi sendiri" ucap kyuhyun, ia kesal dan pergi keluar rumah sendirian, padahal dia belum hafal daerah sini sama sekali.

"kyu, kau kan belum tahu daerah sini" ahra mencoba mengejar kyuhyun

"noona, aku sudah besar" kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik

"tapi- a, baiklah, jika jam 6 kau belum sampai rumah, noona menyimpulkan kau tersesat dan noona akan mencarimu" ucap ahra

"aigoo, apa guna aku punya ponsel noona, dan jangan mendo'akanku tersesat" jawab kyuhyun

"oh iya ya, ah tapi aku tetap khawatir, sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu pergi, ah bagaimana kalau lain kali?" tanya ahra

"ani, kibum hari ini pergi, aku juga harus pergi, sudah ya noona, kau beres-beres rumah dan masaklah yang enak, arrachi?" kyuhyun malah berkata demikian

"ah, ne ne" jawab ahra menurut

"anak baik" kyuhyun mengelus kepala ahra dan melangkah pergi. Ahra masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, ada yang aneh

"hiiiiiihhhh, adik nakal, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, aku noona mu!" geram ahra setelah sadar

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar, ia memikirkan perkataannya tadi malam 'eomma' dimana ibu mereka, kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Sementara kibum, ia mengendarai sepeda sambil memikirkan perkataan kyuhyun dan yang difikirkannya semalam 'eomma'

**Bersambung...**

Apakah KiHyun akan mencari eomma mereka?

Waduh, critanya makin gajelas, maaf saya sudah benar-benar buntu

huhuhu


	3. Chapter 3

**Review balasan for chapter 2**

**mifta cinya : **haha yaudah kita sama-sama keren aja wkwkw,, owh gitu ya, eum okok, biasanya saya publish ff itu kalo udah bener2 selesai (meskipun gantung #haa) tapi sekarang karena sedang dilanda kesibukan yang amat mendalam #apasih? Jadi bikinnya satu-satu..wow 40 chapter? Gimana tuh bikinnya? Haha. Btw makasih banyak ya chingu, kamu keren #hah?lagi? hehehe

**dinacarisa : **hehe makasih banyak pujiannya chingu wkwkw,, kok tau? Emang itu dicepet-cepetin atau lebih tepatnya maksaaa pake ,,maaf ya chingu, soalnya saya udah bener-bener buntu mau diapain lagi nih ff huhu. Ok sekali lagi makasih yaa

**Rezy.K : **Ooh,, soalnya saya juga bingung ini mau dibuat yang kayak gimana lagi ff nya,mian ya chingu? Mungkin di ff saya yang berikutnya aja kali ya? Heee tapi gak janji #plak! Ok, makasih banyak yaa

**Awaelfkyu13 : **hahay,, kayaknya di chapter ini semua udah kejawab hee. Oh iya, ini bukan remake dari dramanya, jadi hanya beberapa aja. Asli gak mirip, Cuma adegan Woo Hyun dan Sung Yeol aja aku ambil buat adegan KiHyun disini. Makasih yaa..

**Septianurmalit1 : **Waaa jangan panggil eonni dong chingu huhu. Heee, tapi makasih yaa, oke dilanjut ntar wkwkw

**RTDhilla2 Kyuiee : **Hai juga, gkpapa kok chingu, yang penting review hahaha. Hmmm sepertinya aka nada hubungannya sm kyu deh ehehe, ditunggu aja ya? Makasih

**Sparkyubum : **enggak chingu, kibum gak salah paham, dia itu cumin agak marah sama kyu karena kyu udah buat dia menunggu hehe. Makasih

**AinKyu : ** Mwo? Kurang panjang? Haha idenya Cuma nyampai segitu aja chingu, mian ya? Dan makasih :)))


	4. Chapter 4

**bwahahahaha... maafkan saya,, tadi salah dokumen.. ini yang bener nih, tadi kirain udah di copas kesini, eh ternyata masih nyangkut, mohon dimaafkan ya chingudeul, soalnya bikin review sama ff-nya beda komputer, aduuh mian jeongmal mianhae...**

**eh masih ada yg panggil author? waduuh**

.

.

Tolong dibaca ya, biar gak ada kesalahpahaman hehe...

Drama -High School Love On – menceritakan tentang seorang malaikat yeoja bernama Lee Seul Bi (diperankan oleh Kim Sae Ron) yang berubah menjadi seorang manusia karena menyelamatkan manusia yang terjatuh dari atas gedung, manusia itu bernama Shin Woo Hyun (diperankan oleh Nam Woo Hyun-member boyband Infinite), dan Lee Seul Bi tinggal dengan Woo Hyun. Disekolahnya yang baru Woo Hyun punya teman bernama Hwang Seung Yeol (diperankan oleh Lee Seung Yeol-member boyband Infinite).

Woo Hyun itu sejak umur 3 th (kalo gak salah) tinggal sama halmeoninya yang punya usaha ddokbokki dirumahnya, karena ayah dan ibunya telah bercerai. Ibunya memberi Woo Hyun sebuah kalung berbandul kunci sedangkan Ibunya memegang kalung yang berbandul gemboknya. Ibunya bilang, kalung ini yang akan mempertemukan mereka jika suatu hari nanti mereka bertemu dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Dan ternyata ibu Woo Hyun adalah guru mapel etika disekolah baru Woo Hyun tapi Woo Hyun sma sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa itu ibunya dan anehnya ibunya pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa Woo Hyun adalah anaknya, parahnya lagi ibunya Woo Hyun menikah dengan ayahnya Sung Yeol. Dan Sung Yeol lama-kelamaan mengetahui hal ini dan dia semakin membenci ibu tirinya itu juga membenci Woo Hyun.

Nah kan, gak mirip kan? hehe, saya hanya mengambil adegan Woo Hyun dan Sung Yeol saja pas mereka lagi ngerjain satu sama lain atau lagi bersama gitu, hehehe

Saya belum menontonnya sampai end soalnya saya baru punya 12 episode, yang 8 episode masih di warnet wkwkw. Kapan2 kalo saya wifi-an di warnet deh hehe, soalnya gretong kalo diwarnet mah wifi-an hehe modal gendong laptop dari rumah. Paling cuma bayar 1000 buat parkir sepeda haha.

**Selanjutnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum bersepeda menuju hotel ayahnya, ia ingin menemui sang ayah dan menanyakan tentang eomma

Kyuhyun juga berniat menemui appa, ia mengirim pesan pada appa bahwa dia akan kesana. Kyuhyun sudah tahu karena sebelum tinggal dengan kibum dan ahra, kyuhyun sempat ikut ayahnya memesan kamar dihotel ini.

Kibum dan kyuhyun telah sampai bersamaan didepan kamar appa

"kau?" tanya keduanya bersamaan

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya kyuhyun

"menemui appa, kau?" tanya kibum balik

"kau juga ingin menemuinya? Untuk apa? Menanyakan eomma?" tebak kyuhyun yang memang benar

"a? Ah aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kurasa lain kali saja, sudah ya?" kibum malah pergi, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia juga punya niat yang sama dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang acuh pun tidak memperdulikan kibum, dia mengirim pesan pada appa nya untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek

"appa" panggil kyuhyun

"kyu? Kemarilah" titah appa dan lansung dituruti kyuhyun

Sementara itu kibum...

'aissh, dasar bodoh, kenapa aku malah pergi? Harusnya aku disana dan mendengarkan jawaban dari appa, kyuhyun sepertinya ingin menanyakan hal yang sama denganku' rutuk kibum dalam hati, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya lagi.

Dikamar appa, ceritanya kibum udah disana

"kibum, kau juga kesini ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan kyuhyun?" tanya appa

"ani, aku hanya mengikuti dia saja, takut dia tidak bisa pulang" jawab kibum bohong

"dasar" geram kyuhyun "jadi bagaimana appa? Dimana eomma?" tanya kyuhyun tidak sabaran

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"dia masih hidup kan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"tentu saja eomma mu masih hidup!" appa menjawab dengan nada sedikit meninggi, kyuhyun sedikit takut

"la-lalu di-dimana dia?" kyuhyun gugup, takut ayahnya berbicara dengan nada tinggi lagi

"kyu, aku ada voucher main game" kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mengetahui ayahnya terlihat aneh saat kyuhyun menanyakan dimana eommanya "kajja" kibum menarik lengan kyuhyun

"appa, kami pergi dulu" pamit kibum

"bum-ah, tapi itu-aissh" kyuhyun berucap tidak jelas

Kibum terus menarik kyuhyun menuju lift, saat didalam lift, kibum mendorong kyuhyun ke dinding

"ka-kau mau apa?" kyuhyun ngeri sendiri

"kau tidak lihat ekspresi appa tadi?" tanya kibum

"ak-aku melihatnya, wa-wae?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba biasa saja

Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kyuhyun, ia mengusap dagunya seperti berfikir

"ternyata appa juga tidak tahu dimana eomma" ucap kyuhyun putus asa

"begitukah? Tapi kenapa ekspresinya mengatakan dia sangat tahu keberadaan eomma?" tanya kibum

"kenapa kau serius sekali? Kau juga berfikiran ingin mencari eomma,eoh?" tanya kyuhyun menuduh

"a-"

Ting!

Suara lift menginterupsi KiHyun, mereka bergegas keluar dari sana, dan itu menyelamatkan kibum untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Kibum jujur aja kenapa sih, lagian kyuhyun kan saudara ini?

"aku ingin mencari eomma" gumam kyuhyun

"aku juga" kibum menyahut singkat setelahnya dia menghampiri sepedanya yang teparkir didepan hotel

"mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" monolog kyuhyun "aissh, kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Tentu saja dia juga ingin bertemu eomma, dia kan anaknya, dan aku juga. Bum-aaahhh, kajja kita mencari eommaaaaaa...!" kyuhyun berteriak-teriak girang karena kembarannya ternyata punya niat yang sama dengannya. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kembarannya. Setelahnya mereka menuju game center yang dimaksud kibum, ternyata kibum bohong mengenai voucher itu. Terpaksa kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar game nya juga game kibum karena kibum meninggalkan dompetnya dirumah.

"nanti ku ganti" ucap kibum

"ada bunganya" jawab kyuhyun

"aigoo, sepelit itukah kau kyu?" heran kibum

"menurutmu?" jawab kyuhyun sambil berlalu

.

.

.

2 bulan sudah kyuhyun tinggal bersama ahra dan kibum, mereka (KiHyun) belum melakukan tindakan apapun untuk mencari keberadaan eomma mereka, ahra sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Dikamar KiHyun (oh sekarang kibum mau tidur 1 ranjang dengan kyuhyun critanya)..

"mau kemana?" tanya kibum pada kyuhyun yang hendak keluar kamar

"menyerahkan ini pada noona, aku mau dia segera menandatanganinya, kalau menunggu appa, bukankah ini harus diserahkan besok?" jawab kyuhyun dan diakhiri pertanyaan

Sret..

Kibum merebut kertas persetujuan wali murid untuk menyetujui camping sekolah yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi dari kyuhyun

"jangan melakukannya" ucap kibum dingin

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun

"kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi ke Mokpo mencari eomma, bagaimana?" jawab kibum

"Mokpo? Tempat tinggalku dulu?" kyuhyun bingung "andwae!" pekiknya

"kenapa? Harusnya kau senangkan bisa kesana? Kau akan bertemu donghae hyungmu itu" ucap kibum, namun di nada bicaranya ia seperti tidak senang saat menyebut nama donghae

"ak-aku malu bertemu dia, dia sangat baik padaku" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi...siapa sebenarnya donghae hyung itu?" tanya kibum

"dia...dia anak rekan bisnis appa" jawab kyuhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya

"jadi kau-" kibum menurungkan perkataannya

"ya, kau benar, kau tenang saja, aku sudah tahu semuanya, appa menggunakanku untuk mengganti hutangnya, aku disuruh menjadi adik donghae hyung" jelas kyuhyun

"ka-kau tahu darimana? Apakah appa yang memberi tahu?" tanya kibum cemas

"itu tidak penting, yang kutahu rekan bisnisnya itu orang yang sangat licik, mungkin aku masih beruntung, biasanya dia akan menjual anak yang dia minta dari orang yang telah berhutang padanya" kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan

"maksudmu? Ah, mian aku agak bingung" kibum memang benar2 bingung

"rekan appa atau ayah donghae hyung itu selalu berusaha membuat para pengusaha jatuh bangkrut dan dia akan berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan dengan meminjamkan modalnya agar perusahaan itu tidak bangkrut, dan saat mereka akan membayar hutangnya, rekan appa tidak mau menerimanya, ia akan meminta anak dari si peminjam, mungkin aku masih beruntung karena biasanya anak-anak yang diminta itu akan dijual ke luar negeri" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar

"bagaimana bisa? Jurus apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia menahanmu dirumahnya?" tanya kibum antusias

"saat itu donghae hyung melihatku, dan dia menyukaiku, lalu ia meminta pada appanya untuk tidak menjualku ke luar negeri, karena dia anak tunggal jadi appanya menurutinya" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi bukankah kau bilang rekan appa itu sangat licik, mana mungkin dia dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu untuk donghae?" tanya kibum

"entahlah, kufikir karena rekan appa hanya mempunyai donghae hyung saja, istrinya meminta cerai" jawab kyuhyun "lalu, hari berikutnya, aku masih ketakutan disana, tepat saat itu aku melihat eomma dirumah donghae hyung, aku ingin menghampirinya tapi para bodyguard menahanku dan memasukanku ke kamar donghae hyung, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah melihat eomma lagi" lanjutnya

"apa? Kau melihat eomma? Apa dia bersama appa?" tanya kibum (nih dari tadi kibum banyak nanya, hhe)

"aniyo, dia hanya sendiri, tapi appa sering mendatangiku ketika itu, tentu saja karena kebaikan donghae hyung, dia meminta pada appanya agar aku dapat bertemu dengan appa" jawab kyuhyun lagi, dia bercerita sangat lancar jaya.

"berarti selama ini appa tahu keberadaan eomma?" kibum menyimpulkan

"kurasa iya" sahut kyuhyun

"dan ketika appa menemuimu, dia pasti juga menemui eomma" simpul kibum lagi

"tidak, saat appa donghae hyung menyetujui appa boleh menemuiku, aku dan donghae hyung dipindahkan kerumahnya yang lain, aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal appa nya donghae hyung itu tidak bisa jauh dari donghae hyung" jelas kyuhyun

"eomma datang, kau pindah,appa menemuimu dirumah yang lain" gumam kibum, ia berfikir keras mencoba menyusun teka-teki hidup ini #apasih?

"ahh, sudahlah kemarikan kertasku, aku akan menyerahkannya pada noona!" ucap kyuhyun merebut kembali ketasnya

"yak! Andwae!" pekik kibum merebut kertas kyuhyun lagi "jangan melakukannya, kita tidak akan bisa pergi ke Mokpo jika noona menandatanganinya, surat ini dikumpul besok dan guru akan mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang diijinkan dan yang tidak" jelas kibum panjang lebar

"benar juga" gumam kyuhyun "aissshhh yasudah-yasudah, terserah kau saja, aku lapar" kyuhyun keluar kamar

"apa eomma tinggal dirumah rekan bisnis appa?" gumam kibum, ia masih memikirkannya

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah, KiHyun sedang menunggu noonanya menyiapkan makan malam, kok mereka gak ngebantuin? Lagi males kali? Wkwkw

"aah, tinggal menunggu nasi" ucap ahra, iapun bergabung dengan KiHyun

"noona sekolah kami akan mengadakan camping, kau mengijinkan kami kan?" tanya kyuhyun yang mendapat remasan di betisnya (oh iya posisinya kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan kibum duduk di karpet, lalu ahra duduk disofa yang lain)

"ish" kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan kibum dan memberikan tatapan percaya padaku

"benarkah? Tapi biasanya mereka akan memberi surat pemberitahuan dulu?" jawab ahra

"kau bisa menelfon pihak sekolah kalau tidak percaya" sahut kyuhyun, kibum memelototi kyuhyun yang ditanggapi kyuhyun hanya dengan kedipan mata.

"ah ne ne, noona percaya, kapan kalian pergi?" tanya noona

"dua minggu lagi" jawab kyuhyun

"berapa lama?" tanya ahra lagi

"satu minggu" jawab kyuhyun asal

"Mwo?!" pekik Kibum dan Ahra

"aku hanya bercanda, noona tahu sendiri orang camping itu maksimal berapa hari" jawab kyuhyun malas

"yayaya, 3 hari kan" ahra juga sama-sama malas

"itu kalau kami tidak tersesat" dasar kyuhyun emang suka ceplas-ceplos nih

"YAK!" kibum dan ahra kembali memekik

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu KiHyun datang juga, mereka sudah siap dengan perlengkapan camping, ransel,tikar,jaket,selimut,topi hangat,sepatu boot,senter,kompor,wajan,gas LPG,saringan,kasur,bantal guling, rumah aja sekalian. Hahaha, gakgakgak,, peralatan camping gitu aja lah dan jangan lupakan mainan karet kyuhyun.

"ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dari pembina,jangan keluar dari tenda,jangan berjalan jauh dari arena,jangan makan terlambat, jangan bermain disekitar hutan,jangan bercanda saat perjalanan dihutan karena bisa tersesat,jangan membuat onar,arrachi?!" ahra kembali berceramah ala ibu-ibu

"arasseo" jawab KiHyun malas

"bagus, adik yang baik, hush hush sana" ahra mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh KiHyun berangkat atau lebuh tepatnya mengusir haha.

KiHyun berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kaki sebelum...

"KiHyuuuuuunnn...!" suara cempreng khas wanita yang dihasilkan dari mulut bawel ahra menginterupsi langkah KiHyun

"apalagi?" tanya KiHyun bersamaan

"kalian tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada noona,eoh?" ahra merajuk

"kau kan tadi mengusir kami?" tanya kyuhyun

"iiiiihhh" ahra menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

Kibum memeluk ahra dan mengucapkan 'pamit' kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya mereka bergegas menuju terminal. Lho?

Kan niatnya dari awal KiHyun mau ke Mokpo kan?

"kau ingat rumahnya ?" tanya Kibum

"tentu saja, dari sini belok kiri lalu kanan, ada pertigaan kita lurus setelahnya ada perempatan belok kiri dan kita akan melewati jembatan-"

"dan aku akan membuangmu disana" potong kibum

"apa?" kaget kyuhyun

"aku mau kau memberi tahuku alamat rumahnya, bukan menjadi pemandu jalan seperti itu" ucap kibum

"kampung bojong kenyot RT 05 RW 03 kelurahan maju kecamatan mundur" jawab kyuhyun, kibum hanya melayangkan deathglarenya.

"iya-iya aku ingat, sudah aku mau tidur, perjalanannya sedikit membutuhkan waktu lama" kyuhyun memasang pose tidur bak bayi yang masih didalam perut, kaki ditekuk dan dinaukkan, tangan yang doletakkan di bawah dagunya, terlihat seperti ia sedang menghisap jempolnya hihihi. Kibum ilfeel ngliat sodara kembarnya kek gitu.

Sementara itu ayah AhKiHyun...

"yeobo, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" monolog appa dikamar hotelnya

Kriiiiing...kriiiiinnggg...

"yeoboseyo?" appa mengangkat telfon hotel kamarnya

"**ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda ahjussi, dia bilang dia datang dari Mokpo" **ucap recepcionist di seberang sana

"Mokpo?" gumam appa "ah ne, ne suruh dia ke kamarku" jawab appa

"**baik ahjussi"**

Tut tut tut ...

"Mokpo? Nugunde?" gumam appa mengira-ira siapa gerangan yang datang dari Mokpo

Tak lama kemudian, tamu itu sudah berada di depan kamar appa, appa pun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan...

"ka-kau?" tunjuk appa terkejut pada tamu itu

**Bersambung gak?...**

**hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter selanjutnya…**

**Cerita by saya sendiri,kesalahan dalam penulisan (wajar),kurang panjang (emang), gakjelas (iya), gak seru (bener banget)**

**Cast milik mereka yg punya, dan saya hanya pinjem nama**

**Saya bukan author :))**

**.**

**.**

Kibum melihat keluar jendela bus yang ditumpanginya bersama kyuhyun yang kini sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, kibum mengambil kamera digitalnya (bayangin kamera kibum yang buat property pas di film Attack on The Pin-Up Boys) dan mengambil gambar yang kira-kira menarik baginya. Beberapa gambar sudah kibum dapatkan, ia melihat ke dalam bus, hanya ada beberapa gelintir penumpang saja yang ada di bus ini, mengingat bus ini hanya jurusan Seoul-Mokpo dan bukan waktu liburan.

Sementara itu di hotel appa...

"bagaimana kabarmu tuan Cho?" tanya seorang ahjussi masih terlihat muda diusianya yang sebenarnya "heummm, kau terlihat baik" lanjutnya namun bagi Tuan Cho a.k.a appa KiHyun dan Ahra itu sebuah hinaan

"kenapa kau ada disini? Apa maumu? Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya Kim!" jawab tuan Cho dengan nada mengerikan

"Oooh semuanya? Hahaha, apa saja itu tuan Cho? Tapi aku merasa belum mendapatkan semuanya" nada ahjussi yg bernama Kim itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan di telinga tuan Cho

"apa kau bilang? Sekarang kau mau apalagi dariku setelah kau minta istriku, huh?" geram tuan Cho

"eummm, istrimu? Aku tidak puas dengan pelayanannya, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuatkanku kopi di pagi hari, dan dia tidak bisa makan seafood, ahh bagaimana bisa aku mengajaknya bepergian sedangkan seafood adalah makanan sehari-hariku" jawab tuan Kim santai

"apa kau bodoh, dia tidak tahan dengan aroma kopi, dan dia alergi dengan seafood, harusnya kau mengerti dia" tuan Cho semakin kesal

"aku tidak menanyakannya, ahh kudengar kau punya anak gadis kan?" tanya tuan Kim

"jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya Kim!" tuan Cho mencoba menahan emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun

"apa yang tidak bisa kumiliki di dunia ini Cho?" ucap tua Kim sombong "dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah menjadi galak

"kasih tahu gak yaaa?" tadinya tuan Cho mau jawab itu tapi gakjadi

"tidak akan kuberi tahu" jawab tuan Cho dingin

"aw ohhh, sudah berani sekarang, eum eum eum" tuan Kim mangut-mangut, detik berikutnya ia sudah menodongkan pistol kearah tuan Cho

"apa sekarang kau juga masih tidak ingin memberitahuku,eoh?" tanya tuan Kim dengan nada sing a song

"sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberitahumu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan milikku padamu!" jawab tuan Cho lantang

"ouhhh, ayah yang baik, arasseo"

DOR!

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang sedikit banyak memakan waktu lama karena rute yang memang jauh, mereka sampai hampir menjelang malam. KiHyun turun dari bus, mereka kini sudah sampai di terminal Mokpo...

"huwekk..huwekk..uhuk..uhuk..huwek...uhuk..."

"hhhhh, aigoo, bisa-bisanya aku punya kembaran yang kampungan" desah malas kyuhyun yang membelakangi kibum yang sedang muntah, wkwkw uri kibummie mabuk perjalanan pemirsa bwahahahaha

"enak saja,,uhuk,,aku tidak kampungan, tadi jendela busnya tidak kututup, jadi anginnya masuk" jawab kibum beralasan

"ck, mengelak saja kau, palli kajja, aku lapar" kyuhyun melangkah duluan diikuti kibum yang memegang perutnya yg sedikit melilit dan mual.

Buset dah nih kyuhyun kagak ade kasian-kasiannye sm sodara sendiri

Di kedai makanan...

"omo!" pekik kyuhyun namun terdengar seperti gumaman, ia langsung merapatkan kupluknya dan mengenakan kupluk jaketnya (apasih namanya?) ia makan dan menunduk sangat, sampai-sampai mulutnya hampir menyentuh tempat makanannya.

"ada apa kyu?" tanya kibum bingung melihat sikap kyuhyun

"ah-ani, aku-aku...aku sangat lapar!" jawab kyuhyun bodoh, ia memakan makanannya dengan rakus. Kibum mengernyit bingung, namun tetap acuh dan ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

'sial, bagaimana bisa mereka berada disini?' batin kyuhyun

Beberapa orang aneh terlihat di kedai itu, mereka mengenakan pakaian formal serba hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam, mereka adalah para bodyguard yang dulu pernah menjadi penjaga kyuhyun dan donghae, tapi kenapa mereka berada di kedai seperti ini sekarang?

"kibum-ah, aku ke toilet dulu, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana" ucap kyuhyun, ia berdiri dan beranjak menuju toilet setelah kibum menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia paham.

Di toilet...

"aigooo, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" kyuhyun mondar-mandir di toilet selama 5 kali, setelahnya ia berhenti dan menjentikkan jarinya

"hey? Bukankah aku ini sudah bebas? Untuk apa aku takut? Aigooo, kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini? Ah, pasti gara-gara ketularan kibum, huh" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukulkannya ke tangan kirinya yang jarinya terbuka. Ia berbalik dan ingin kembali ke meja makannya tadi sebelum..

"kau?" kyuhyun dan orang dihadapan kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut

"bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya seseorang itu

"donghae hyung, aku ingin mengunjungimu" jawab kyuhyun girang mendapati donghae yang juga berada disana

"mengunjungiku? Jinjja?" tanya donghae tidak percaya

"eum" kyuhyun mengangguk pasti

"neomu bogoshippo hyung" kyuhyun memeluk donghae dan dibalas olehnya

"nado kyu"

"oh iya, kau sendiri?" tanya donghae setelah melepas pelukan acara temu kangen hahaha

"eum ani, aku dengan kembaranku yang pernah kuceritakan dulu, ah kajja kukenalkan" kyuhyun menggandeng lengan donghae menuju meja tempat kibum

"kibum-ah ak-" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong kala melihat kibum asik mengobrol dengan salah satu bodyguard donghae, donghae juga tak kalah heran "kibum-ah, kau sedang apa?" tanya kyuhyun setelah sudah didekat kibum

"ah, kyu, aku bertemu teman lama ku, kenalkan dia siwon hyung, siwon hyung kenalkan ini kembaranku,kyuhyun" jawab kibum, ia tersenyum senang

"anyeong kyu" sapa siwon

"ah, an-anyeong" jawab kyuhyun, ia sedikit kikuk

"hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dia?" tanya donghae

"dia temanku di gereja sewaktu aku masih di Seoul dulu, saat itu kami masih SMP" jawab siwon

"jadi kau seumuran dengan kami?" tanya kyuhyun dan diangguki siwon

"tapi kenapa kau bisa menjadi bodyguard? Apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, sebenarnya itu tidak penting haha

"a-eh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" siwon menggaruk kepalanya

"dia ini dulunya sama sepertimu kyu, lalu aku meminta pada appa agar dia jadi temanku, setelah kau kembali ke Seoul aku merasa kesepian, jadi setelah siwon hyung dibawa appa kerumah aku meminta appa untuk tidak mengirimnya keluar negeri" jawab donghae menjelaskan

"tapi kenapa kau menjadi bodyguard?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"appa yang memintanya, ia boleh menjadi temanku sekaligus bodyguardku-"

"tapi donghae tidak memperlakukanku seperti bodyguardnya, dia memperlakukanku seperti saudara atau bahkan hyungnya" sela siwon

"dan siwon hyung bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan donghae, paham?" kibum menambahkan

"arasseo" kyuhyun malas, ia duduk dan melanjutkan makan "aha!" tiba-tiba kyuhyun menjentikkan sumpitnya kali ini, dan ada simbol lampu menyala dikepalanya.

"ada apa kyu?" tanya semuanya

"kau bodyguard kan?" tanya kyu pada siwon dan siwon mengangguk

"apa kau sering mendatangi rumah Kim ahjussi yang satunya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi dan siwon mengangguk lagi

"apa kau melihat disana ada seorang wanita" tanya kyuhyun lagi, kali ini siwon menggeleng, kyuhyun mendesah kecewa

"heuu" desah kyu

"memangnya ada apa kyu?" tanya donghae

"kukira dia melihat eomma ku" jawab kyu lemas

"eomma?" tanya donghae

"aku tidak melihat seorang wanita, tapi aku melihat beberapa wanita, mereka adalah maid dirumah itu dan yang satunya istri tuan besar" ucap siwon

"istri? Kau bilang dia bercerai? Apakah Appa mu menikah lagi" tanya kyuhyun

"ayahku memang bercerai dengan ibuku, aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata ayahku menikah lagi setelah siwon hyung datang" jawab donghae

"ah, siwon hyung, bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita, eh maksudku istrinya appa donghae hyung?" tanya kibum

"dia-" jawaban siwon terpotong

"bahkan aku sudah lupa wajah eomma" sela kyuhyun mencibir kibum

"oh iya benar juga, akupun juga lupa-lupa ingat, tapi, aku punya fotonya, jjamkanman" kibum mengambil dompet di sakunya, dia memperlihatkan sebuah foto usang, dasana ada seorang yeoja, masih muda dengan 2 orang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil kecil dipangkuannya "apa dia seperti ini?" tanya kibum pada siwon

"hey, itu foto jaman kapan?" kyuhyun merebut foto itu"Eomma tentu saja sudah brubah, 2015 gitu lho. Ah, lagipula bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya? Aku tidak punya yang seperti ini" kyuhyun merebut foto itu dari kibum "omona, benarkah ini eomma? Jeongmal yeppeo,eoh, pantas saja anaknya setampan ini" cicit kyuhyun terkagum-kagum

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan!?" kibum merebut kembali fotonya "siwon hyung, coba perhatikan" kibum menyodorkan foto itu pada siwon

"eummm" siwon bergumam sambil memperhatikan dg sesama foto itu

"bagaimana?" tanya kibum tidak sabaran

Bodyguard-bodyguard yang lain ternyata pada curiga dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan siwon

"siwon-ssi, anda sedang apa?" tanya salah satu bodyguard

"ah, kangin-ssi, ani" jawab siwon sedikit gelagapan, ia langsung memasukkan foto milik kibum ke saku jasnya.

"oh ya?" tanya kangin tidak percaya

"aah, aku punya waktu luang malam ini" siwon merangkul leher kangin dan menggiringnya menjauh "bagaimana jika kita minum?" lanjut siwon mencoba membuat kangin agar tidak memikirkan kejadian barusan, dan memang kangin si raja minum dia langsung menerima saja tawaran siwon

"ai, tapi itu? akh!" kibum mengacak rambutnya "sekarang bagaimana?" kibum frustasi

"kenapa kalian tidak kerumahku saja untuk memastikannya?" tawar donghae

"kerumahmu? Tapi?" tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu

"kau tenang saja, ada aku, kajja" ajak donghae

"kau memang baik hyung" ucap kyuhyun senang

"bukan masalah, kau kan adikku" donghae merangkul kyuhyun

Sementara itu, kibum terlihat kesal, entah kenapa ia benci mendengar donghae mengucapkan bahwa kyuhyun adiknya, bahkan ia belum pernah sefrontal itu. Kemudian ia menyusul HaeKyu yang sudah berjalan menuju mobil

.

.

.

"kenapa kau membawanya kesini lagi donghae-ah?" tanya seseorang ketika HaeBumKyu sampai di kediaman donghae

"ah paman Yesung, mereka ingin mengunjungiku, biarkan mereka tinggal sementara disini ya?" mohon donghae

"baiklah, asal mereka tidak mengganggu kura-kuraku" jawab paman yang dipanggil Yesung itu cuek, ia hendak beranjak namun donghae mulai berbicara lagi

"oh iya paman, nama eomma ku yang baru itu siapa?" tanya donghae

"apa? Eomma baru? Kenapa kau menanyakan dia?" tanya Yesung balik

"aku ingin tahu, cepat katakan~" donghae mulai merajuk

"namanya—eum, namanyaa.. aah aku lupa, sebentar biar kuingat-ingat" yesung memasang pose brfikir ala kura-kura #gimane tuh?

"ck! Apa guna kepala besarmu itu?" tanya donghae kesal

"yak! Enak saja, didalamnya ini ada otak yang sangat berguna, bahkan dunia membutuhkan ini demi keselamatannya jika suatu saat nanti appa mu ingin menciptakan bom dunia dan hanya aku yang bisa menjinakkan bom itu, paham?" balas yesung

"akkhh, aku tidak peduli, cepat katakan siapa nama eomma baruku?" rengek donghae semakin menjadi

"aku hanya ingat marganya saja, kalau tidak salah dia bermarga cho" jawab yesung cepat, setelahnya ia pergi begitu saja

Kibum & Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata

"Cho?" gumam keduanya kemudian mereka saling bertatapan

Yesung adalah orang yang dipekerjakan ayah donghae untuk membuat berbagai macam peluru untuk senjatanya, ia adalah lulusan terbaik universitas luar negeri (saya gak tahu jurusannya yang suka buat peluru apaan? Haha)

.

Malam semakin larut, KiHyun tidak bisa tidur, mereka memikirkan marga yang disebutkan paman donghae, apakah benar dia ibu mereka? Tapi diluar sana ada banyak marga yang sama dengan marga keluarganya bukan? Arrgghh, kibum hampir frustasi lagi, kyuhyun hanya memandangi mainan karetnya, tapi ia juga berfikir keras, mencoba memecahkan teka-teki hidup ini #lagi?

Tapi kenapa mereka yakin bahwa itu adalah ibu mereka?

"bum?" panggil kyuhyun

"hmmm?" jawab kibum dg gumaman

"apa kau memikirkan hal yg sama denganku? Tanya kyuhyun

"tidak, sudah, aku ngantuk" kibum masih jaim aja nih

"ck, kau ini" decak kyuhyun

"waktu kita tidak banyak disini Cho, 2 hari lagi kita harus sudah berada dirumah" ucap kibum tetapi matanya terpejam

"aku tahu" kyuhyun mulai bersiap-siap tidur

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Mwo? 2 hari?!" pekik KiHyun bersamaan, mereka sama-sama terlonjak bangun dari kasur

Krik

Krik

Hanya suara jangkrik yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang entah ditujukan pada siapa..

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"beri tahu aku, aku harus melakukan apa?"

"cepat katakan sesuatu!"

"aku bisa gila"

"bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini?"

"eotteohkae? Eotteohkae?"

"how..how..how..?"

Kepanikan KiHyun yang –aneh- terjadi dikamar semi mewah tersebut, mereka yang dari awal belum menyusun rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah sampai disini kini kelabakan sendiri. Kibum mondar mandir kagak jelas, kyuhyun berkeliling kasur sambil membunyikan mainan karetnya tiap 5 langkah, terus seperti itu hingga...

1 jam kemudian...

Terlihat kibum sudah tewas di ranjangnya tanpa pakaian atasnya dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh sixpack miliknya itu #tepar maksudnya

Dan kyuhyun yang juga tewas dengan kepala berada di garis offside #bibir ranjang maksudnya, dan kakinya yang tertumpu diperut kibum, juga keringatnya yang sebesar biji nangka masih mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Efek panik gajelas tadi ternyata berakibat buruk pada mereka.. hahaha

.

.

Ahra sendirian dirumah sekarang ini, sebenarnya ia takut, dia sudah menelfon ayahnya tapi nomornya tidak aktif, ia benar-benar galau sekarang, duuh kasian

Ahra telah mematikan semua lampu dirumah, tidak peduli rumahnya terlihat seram/mirip rumah hantu, memang itu tujuannya, agar para penjahat tidak memasuki rumahnya.

"appa~ eodiga? Kibum-ah, kyuhyun-ah, noona takut" gumamnya, ia tidur dikamarnya yang gelap dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya. Padahal diakan lagi marah sama appa ya? Hahaha, tauk ah, saya bingung.

Lama-kelamaan ahra terlelap dengan sendirinya, ia berharap semoga malam ini berlalu dengan cepat, ini adalah malam terseram menurutnya.

.

.

.

**Besambung...(?)**

**.**

**.**

makin gak karuan aja nih cerita, hoho

oh iya, saya bukan author hehe

**Review balasan for... lupa chapter berapa? Ha**

**Keys13th : **bwahaha, itu adegan paling favorit, Sungyeol cute bgt pas dipeluk Woohyun. Makasih yaa

**mifta cinya : **owalah...owalah...owalah... wkwkwk iya haha,, boleh juga tuh kapan-kapan saya jahil? Oke, jawaban dr riview km kayaknya ada di chap ini, hehe. Makasih ya?

**Awaelfkyu13 : **ahahai, kamu benar chingu, nah tuh kayaknya dah hampir kejawab deh di ch ini. makasih ya

**AinKyu : **ripiu saya keren, wkwkwkw makasih ya?

**Hanna shinjiseok : **ya kali oppa, dikira saya laki apa? Hahahahaha

**Choding: **kurang panjang? Eum, idenya Cuma nyampe segitu aja sayanya, hehe mian

**Retnoelf : **oke dilanjut chingu

**rpsckhalways : **oke dilanjut, jgn panggil author dong chingu, huhu


	6. Chapter 6

**disini KiHyun gak ada momen berpetualangnya, mian saya gak bisa buat, huhuhu**

.

.

Yesung menyalakan kompor gas di dapur milik keluarga Kim, dia terbiasa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanannya sendiri, catat **makanannya sendiri, **ia jarang menyuruh para pelayan menyiapkan makanannya, mungkin takut diracuni, hahaha.

Pagi ini ia ditelfon oleh ayah donghae atau tuan Kim untuk datang ke rumahnya yang satu, tempat tuan Kim tinggal

Setelah beberapa saat sarapan yesung sudah siap dan ia ingin segera menyantapnya sebelum...

"kau tidak membuatkan untukku juga,eoh?" donghae tiba-tiba duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, matanya juga terpejam terlihat dia masih sangat mengantuk, bahkan sekarang ia menguap, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"heey, apa-apaan kau ini? mandi dulu baru kemari, dasar bocah" cibir yesung

"aku tidak mandi" jawab donghae, suaranya terdengar lemas "aku tidak sekolah ya paman?" lanjutnya

"apa maksudmu tidak sekolah? Tidak mandi kau boleh, tapi tidak sekolah itu tidak akan kubiarkan" jawab yesung tegas

"alaa paman, aku akan meminta pada appa saja" donghae mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan digit angka yg diyakini milik appanya.

"appa, aku tidak mau sekolah" ucap donghae, setelah ayahnya menjawab, donghae langsung mematikan ponselnya

"kadang aku kasihan pada appa mu, apa dia tidak takut menyesal selalu menuruti kemauanmu?" heran yesung seperti tidak suka

Donghae hanya acuh saja, ia kembali memejamkan matanya

"selamat pagiii" ucap 2 orang namja yang kini sudah terlihat rapi, donghae membuka matanya dan seketika ia sedikit terkejut mendapati KiHyun berada dirumahnya.

Ayolah, mereka kan memang menginap disini Hae..

"lihat, bahkan tamu mu saja sudah rapi, apa kau tidak malu?" cibir yesung

"kau lihat dulu apa makanmu juga sudah rapi?" donghae gantian mencibir yesung yang makan belepotan, ada nasi diujung bibir dan pipinya, hihi.

"hihihi" KiHyun terkikik melihat hal itu, seorang yesung berkepala besar yang jenius itu bisa dikerjai donghae yang masih bocah sekolah, ish..ish..ish...

"ck, kau menghilangkan selera makanku saja" yesung tidak menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia berdiri dan beranjak ke tempat pencucian piring

"paman? Kau mau kemana? Kenapa rapi sekali?" tanya donghae yng melihat pakaian yesung, tidak biasanya yesung mengenakan pakaian formal

"aku mau ke tempat appa mu" jawab yesung singkat"

Mendengar itu KiHyun langsung merasa –wah kesempatan nih-. Mereka memberi isyarat pada donghae agar ia ikut dan mengajak mereka.

"kau tidak usah ikut dulu ya, karna percuma, appa mu juga akan pergi" lanjut yesung. KiHyun mendesah kecewa

"tapi paman, aku ingin kesana bertemu siwon hyung" jawab donghae

"siwon tentu saja sekolah bocah, siwon akan berada disana malam nanti, kau suruh dia menjemputmu saja" balas yesung dengan nada bi-a-sa

"memangnya appa mau kemana sih hyung?" tanya donghae lagi

"entahlah, sepertinya luar kota, dia lusa baru pulang, sudah ya, aku terlambat" yesung mengacak rambut donghae dan tersenyum pada KiHyun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah ini.

"lusa, kami harus kembali Hae hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"kau tenang saja, kita lakukan malam ini, ayahku kan sedang pergi" jawab donghae santai

"tapi, bagaimana dengan penjaga?" tanya kyuhyun lagi khawatir

"bukan masalah, aku tuan muda disini" jawab donghae menaik-turunkan alisnya

KiHyun saling tatap dan tersenyum

.

.

.

Malam harinya, di kediaman Kim yang sebenarnya...

"siwon hyung, tolong bantulah kami" donghae mengatupkan telapak tangannya didepan dada memohon pada siwon, bodyguardnya

"iya-iya, hyung bantu, ah jangan seperti ini, kau tuan muda ku, aku merasa tidak pantas" jawab siwon

"jinjja?" donghae kegirangan

"eum" siwon mengangguk disertai senyuman khasnya

"bagaimana? bereskan?" tanya donghae bangga pada KiHyun yang ditanggapi sikembar dengan acungan jempol

"jadi bagaimana hyung? Apa yang harus kita lakukan malam ini?" tanya donghae penasaran, KiHyun juga ikutan merapat disono.

"istri tuan besar tidak pernah keluar kamar kecuali keperluan sangat penting, dan biasanya para pelayan akan mengantarkan makanan ke kamar nyonya besar, kyu" jelas siwon dan diakhiri panggilan ke kyuhyun

"ha? Mwoya?" tanya kyuhyun cengo

"kau yang paling kurus diantara kami, jadi kau yang akan masuk ke nampan dorong (apasih namanya yang buat nganterin makanan kalo di hotel-hotel itu?) dan memastikan apa dia eomma mu atau bukan" jawab siwon

"heiiy? Kenapa aku? Itu terlalu berbahaya bagaimana kalau pelayannya tahu ada makhluk tampan di nampannya? Terus dia minta foto? Terus nyatain cinta? Terus kita nikah, punya anak dua?" cicit kyuhyun kepedean tapi sembrono

Krik

Krik

Hanya tatapan bodoh yang didapat kyuhyun, si kyu pun kikuk sendiri ia berfikir 'apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?'

"kau tenang saja, aku yang akan mengantar makanannya demi lancarnya misi ini, dan kau kibum,tuan muda-"

"panggil aku donghae saja, kita sedang dalam misi penting, biasanya tuan muda tidak akan ikutan yang beginian" sela donghae

"ah, baiklah, kalian berdua" tunjuk siwon pada HaeBum "pastikan alihkan perhatian semua pelayan atau penjaga pada kalian, jangan sampai ada satupun yang mencurigai gerak-gerikku, arrachi?" lanjut siwon

"eum, itu mudah" sahut donghae

"ok, kita mulai sekarang, kyu, ikut aku ke dapur" ajak siwon pada kyu

"kajja" jawab kyu

WonKyu beranjak menuju dapur, dan HaeBum menuju ruang tengah, donghae mulai beraksi membuat keributan disana, ia melempar TV dengan bola basketnya, kibum berpura-pura menenangkan donghae

"donghae hyung, jangan seperti ini" ucap kibum

"aah, kibum-ah, kajja kita main basket, kau lihat cctv itu, kita jadikan itu ring-nya okey?" donghae melempar bola ke arah kibum dan ditangkap oleh kibum

"kibum-ah, lempar kemari!" pekik donghae, dan kibum melempar bola itu

PRANG...!

"bingo!"

"omo" kibum membekap mulutnya "eotteohkae?" lanjutnya sedikit takut

"lemparan yang bagus" donghae malah mengacungi jempol kibum, padahal kibum udah ketakutan karena cctv diruangan tersebut hancur

"kibum-ah, kajja kita main lagi"

HaeBum malah seru-seruan main basket –didalam ruangan- seketika semua pelayan dan bodyguard berdatangan disana, terkejut? Ya, tuan mudanya sedang gila atau kesambet setan mana? Salah satu bodyguard hendak menelfon tuan besarnya tapi ia urungkan karena akan percuma, disini terlalu gaduh, akhirnya ia hanya mengirim pesan bahwa anak anda sedang bermain basket didalam rumah, dan balasan dari tuan Kim adalah...

_**-biarkan dia melakukan apapun turuti semua kemauannya- **_

Boduguard itu membelalakkan mata melihat balasan kayak gitu, apa-apaan?

"aaah, kalian, kajja kita semua main basket bersama" donghae melempar bolanya kepada salah satu pelayan disana. Dan jadinya semua yang ada disana main basket, hahaha. Kesempatan emas untuk melancarkan misi

Sementara itu WonKyu...

"siwon hyung? Palli, badanku sudah pegal ini" keluh kyuhyun yang kini sudah meringkuk didalam nampan dorong yang tadi disebut-sebut

"bersabarlah" siwon mendorong nampan itu, setelahnya ia berhenti didepan sebuah kamar, membuka kunci pintu dan" ehem" berdehem sedikit "makan malam anda nyonya" siwon masuk ke kamar itu, kyuhyun hanya bisa cemberut di tempat –ngumpetnya-

"kenapa kau yang mengantar? Dan apa itu ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang, yang suaranya seperti wanita –emang dia wanita, elah-

"tuan muda sedang bermain nyonya" siwon menjawab sambil mengunci pintunya lagi dari dalam

"ke-kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya wanita itu curiga "dan kenapa kau tidak keluar" tanyanya lagi

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu nyonya" jawab siwon

"apa itu?" sahut si wanita

"sebenarnya siapa anda?" tanya siwon memulai

"apa maksudmu siwon?" tanya wanita itu bingung

"tolong jawab saja, ah, mungkin anda tahu tentang ini" jawab siwon, ia mengulurkan foto usang milik kibum yang dia simpan kemarin. Seketika wanita itu membekap mulutnya setelah melihat foto itu.

"bag-bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya wanita itu serius, matanya berkaca-kaca

"aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu anak yang ada difoto ini, mereka bilang mereka merindukan eommanya, kasihan, eommanya menghilang ketika mereka berusia 3 tahun" siwon mencoba memancing wanita itu

"kibum-ah,kyuhyun-ah" gumam wanita itu seraya terisak, ia mengusap foto usang itu dan mengecupnya

"aaaakkkhh" tiba-tiba kyuhyun keluar dari nampan dorong, merenggangkan otot karena pegal terlalu lama meringkuk

"nuguseyo?!" tanya wanita itu terkejut

"dia salah satu anak yang ada difoto ini" siwon yang menjawab

"anyeong, namaku kyuhyun, heuu, ku kira kau eomma ku, ternyata bukan" cengiran lebar kyuhyun berganti dengan nada yg sedikit kecewa

GREP...

Wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk kyuhyun

"kyuhyun-ah, kyuhyun-ah" ucap wanita itu berkali-kali,bahkan ia menangis, pelukannya semakin erat, kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejutpun malah membalas pelukan itu, hangat, ia pernah merasakan pelukan ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan.

"apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya kyuhyun, wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi kyuhyun

"aku eomma mu kyu, kau anakku" jawab wanita itu yang ternyata eomma kyuhyun, ia kembali memeluk kyuhyun

"mianhae, maafkan eomma nak" wanita itu kembali menangis

"eomma? Tapi, wajah eomma ku bukan seperti ini" kyuhyun pun menjadi ragu, wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata kyuhyun

"kau tidak mengenaliku?" wanita itu tersenyum

Setelah wanita itu bisa tenang, ia mulai berbicara dan bercerita lagi siapa dirinya..

"aku dipaksa operasi plastik oleh Kim sialan itu agar tidak ada yang mengenaliku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak diijinkan keluar" jelas eomma

"jadi, eomma melakukan ini semua agar aku bisa kembali bersama-sama lagi dengan kibum dan noona?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya, ia terharu

"ya, Kim membolehkan kau diambil appamu lagi asalkan eomma mau menjadi istrinya, jadi eomma dijadikan penggantimu" jawab eomma

"kenapa eomma tidak bilang? Apakah appa tahu semua ini?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"tentu dia tahu" jawab eomma

"kenapa ia mengijinkan eomma menggantikanku?" tanya kyuhyun tidak terima

"eomma yang meminta kyu"

Setelah beberapa lama acara kyuhyun menginterogasi eommanya, akhirnya WonKyu dan eomma menyusun rencana untuk bisa kabur darisana. Eomma KiHyun akan ikut pulang besok pagi karena tuan Kim masih diluar kota. Donghae yang akan mengatur rencana kabur eommanya KiHyun, kebetulan rumahnya kan hancur tuh, nah donghae bakalan nyuruh semua pelayan dan bodyguard membereskan itu sebelum appa nya datang dan marah-marah lalu menyuruh paman yesung nyiptain bom buat meledakkan mereka, hahaha.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Eomma mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, tentu saja ia dapat kunci dari siwon, lewat pintu belakang dan pintu gerbang belakang rumah, usaha yang melelahkan berjalan melewati halaman belakang rumah yang luasnya udah kayak lapangan golf, tapi eomma akhirnya berhasil dah tu, hihihi.

"donghae hyung, maaf kami merepotkanmu" pamit kyuhyun berpura-pura

"maaf tidak bisa membantumu membereskan kekacauan ini" sambung kibum

"ah bukan masalah, ada penjaga dan pelayan ini" jawab donghae, para pelayan dan bodyguard hanya mencibir

KiHyun pulang diantar siwon dengan mobil milik keluarga donghae, mengingat kejadian kibum mabuk naik bus, ia merengek pada kyuhyun agar ia berbicara dengan donghae agar berbaik hati, hehee dan donghae ikutan nganterin kembar pulang tuh.

Setelah itu, mobil yang dikendarai siwon mengarah menuju tempat eomma, belakang rumah donghae, dan benar saja, ketika melintas disana eomma sudah berdiri dipinggir jalan, eomma langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan memeluk KiHyun

"eomma, bogoshippo" ujar kibum manja, ia memeluk eomma nya

"aku juga..aku juga" kyuhyun tak kalah manja

"oohh, anak-anak eomma masih sama,eoh, selalu ingin nomor satu" eomma tersenyum haru mendekap buah hatinya, namun ada yang kurang, ia belum bertemu ahra, seperti apa dia sekarang? ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini kim mencarinya dan membunuhnya yang penting ia sudah bertemu anak-anaknya. Donghae iri melihat kehangatan itu, ia jadi merindukan sosok eommanya yang entah berada dimana.

"penghianat!" gumam seorang mata-mata yang dipekerjakan keluarga kim ketika melihat mobil siwon melintas, ternyata ia mengamati gerak-gerik siwon.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kali ini tidak terlalu lama seperti perjalanan kemarin saat menggunakan bus, setengah hari mereka sudah sampai ...

"noonaaaaaaaa...!" pekik dua namja kembar yang berisik disiang bolong seperti ini

"kalian sudah pulang? Bukannya besok?" tanya ahra bingung, katanya mereka pergi 3 hari?

"ah, ceritanya panjang, lihat kami bawa siapa" kyuhyun menjawab seriang-riangnya

"tadaaaaa..." kibum mempersembahkan

Eomma muncul dari balik dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah

Krik

Krik

Ahra cengo ditempatnya, ia melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada KiHyun, ada-ada saja, dimana mereka menemukan ahjumma-ahjumma cantik ini? apa dihutan? Berarti dia tarzan dong? Ah, masa' tarzan cantik? Oh iya, ini tahun 2015 gitu lho, mungkin dihutan dibuka klinik oplas kali ya?

"kau tidak mengenalinya? Sama, awalnya aku juga, di adalah..." ucap kibum

"uri eommaaaaaaaa..." teriak KiHyun bersamaan

"ahra-ya, ini eomma nak" eomma merentangkan tangannya dan mendekati ahra

"berhenti" ucap ahra " benar kau eomma ku?" tanya ahra

"aku eomma mu ahra, ah wajah ini, ini hasil operasi plastik" jawab ahra

"tuan Kim yang membawaku dulu yang merubah wajah eomma, dia benar eomma kita noona" kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabaran menarik lengan ahra dan menyurunhya memeluk eomma

"eomma" gumam ahra dipelukan eomma, ia terharu,menangis,menumpahkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam, ia merutuki pikirannya kalo itu tadi tarzan, ya kali eomma sendiri dikatain tarzan, kualat entar malah jadi brabe, hahaha dalam hati ahra meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya udah ngatain maknye tarzan, peace... hohoho "eomma" gumam ahra lagi

"iya sayang, ini eomma" seketika tangisan ahra pecah disana

Donghae dan siwon pun muncul disana, mereka tersenyum melihat keluarga yang kembali utuh, what? Utuh? Kan tuan cho gak ada? Kemana dia?

"aku disiniiii..." nah lho? Siape tuh?

"yeobo" ucap seseorang di belakang siwon dan donghae, seketika semua perhatian terarah kesana

"appa?" pekik KiHyun, keduanya menarik lengan kanan-kiri appa

Tunggu dulu? Kok appa masih ada?

**Flashback...**

"apa sekarang kau juga masih tidak ingin memberitahuku,eoh?" tanya tuan Kim dengan nada sing a song

"sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberitahumu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan milikku padamu!" jawab tuan Cho lantang

"ouhhh, ayah yang baik, arasseo"

DOR!

Kim melepas satu tembakan tetapi itu mengarah keatap langit-langit kamar hotel Cho

"kenapa kau tidak menembakku? Bunuh saja aku!" kesal tuan cho

"karena, aku masih membutuhkanmu, setelah kau tidak kubutuhkan, kupastikan kau berada dineraka" jawab tuan kim sombong, setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar tuan cho

**Flashback end**

"appa,, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau eomma berada dirumah donghae hyung selama ini?" tanya kyuhyun cemberut

"mianhae kyu-ah, ini demi kau" jawab appa jujur

"eum, tetap saja-"

"aaiissshh, sudah-sudah, anak appa yang manja ini kenapa kurus sekali,eoh?" appa mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak enak melanjutkan cerita karena disini ada donghae, takut ia menjelek-jelekkan ayah donghae, haha.

"kau harus makan banyak kyu-ah" eomma menambahkan

"kau namja, harus punya badan sepertiku" kibum ikut-ikutan menyombongkan tubuhnya yang memang, euhhh.

"arasseo, mulai sekarang aku akan makan banyak karena eomma yang memasak, aku yakin itu enak, hehe" jawab kyuhyun cengengesan

"yak! Kau mengatai masakan noona tidak enak,eoh?" kesal ahra

"aku tidak bilang, noona sendiri yang mengatakannya" jawab kyuhyun enteng

"kau ini benar-benar" ahra mengejar kyuhyun yang udah lari duluan mengelilingi sofa

"hahahahahaha" dan semua yang ada disanapun tertawa bahagia, terutama tuan cho, ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai anak kembar seperti KiHyun yang pemberani, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil istrinya sendiri, tapi malah anak-anak yang masih sekolah itu yang berani menyelamatkan eommanya. sungguh appa merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Rencananya mereka akan pindah setelah ini demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama mari kita berdo'a, ehh maksudnya biar aman dari tuan Kim gitu, hehheehehe.

Keluarga itupun kembali utuh dan bahagia...

Pok..Pok...Pok...

"keluarga bahagia, manis sekali, oh..oh..oh.." suara tepukan tangan menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga Cho, setelahnya orang yang bertepuk 3 kali tadi memunculkan dirinya.

"appa?" ucap donghae terkejut.

.

.

**Hoooh, kelar dah nih ff, makasih semua...**

(?) gantung?

(-) iya.

(?)siapa yang dateng?

(-)pasti udah pada bisa nebak, haha jadinya berhenti sampe sini deh


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast: KiHyun and others**

**Cerita milik saya,cast milik siapa saya gak tahu, saya hanya pinjam nama..dan**

**Saya bukan author :))**** hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya...

Pok..Pok...Pok...

"keluarga bahagia, manis sekali, oh..oh..oh.." suara tepukan tangan menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga Cho, setelahnya orang yang bertepuk 3 kali tadi memunculkan dirinya.

"appa?" ucap donghae terkejut

Selanjutnya...

"donghae-ah, kemari nak" panggil tuan kim lembut pada donghae

"shirreo!" pekik donghae membantah, sungguh hati tuan kim rasanya sangat sakit, anaknya menolaknya, donghae merapatkan tubuhnya pada siwon.

"kajja kemari donghae-ah, kau harus pulang" suara tuan kim sungguh lembut, terbukti bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi donghae

"untuk apa aku pulang? Kau juga tidak menungguku kan? dan eomma...eomma, bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang" jawab donghae marah

Kibum menggenggam tangan donghae, HaeBum saling tatap dan kibum mengangguk, donghae ingat perbincangannya tadi malam dengan kibum

**Flashback...**

"kau kenapa donghae hyung?" tanya kibum, mereka berada ditaman rumah donghae setelah acara membuat para penjaga dan pelayan tepar

"ah-ani" jawab donghae, ia menengadah agar airmatanya tidak tumpah, ooh dia sedang sedih kayaknya

"aku temanmu, bahkan saudaramu karena eommaku juga eommamu kan sekarang? Jadi ceritakan saja apa masalahmu" kibum tersenyum meyakinkan

"jinjja? Kita saudara?" tanya donghae tidak percaya

"eum" kibum mengangguk pasti

"ak-aku...aku merindukan eomma" jawab donghae sedih "aku ingin memeluk eomma" donghae mulai menangis

"ingat, eommaku juga eommamu karena appamu menikah dengan eommaku, kau boleh memeluknya dan memanggilnya eomma" kibum memeluk donghae

"bo-bolehkah?" tanya donghae ragu

"eum, tentu saja" jawab kibum pasti

"gomawo kibum-ah"

"eum, cheonma hyung"

**Flashback end**

"eommaku ada disini!" donghae meralat kata-katanya, ia berhambur kepelukan eomma KiHyun dan menangis disana. Tuan kim tercengang melihat kelakuan anaknya, anak semata wayangnya,yang ia turuti apa kemauannya,yang tidak pernah ia bentak,tapi tidak ia perhatikan (aih,sama aja)

"sekarang appa saja yang pulang, jangan ganggu aku,jangan ganggu keluarga ini, dan jangan temui aku, urusi saja bisnis jual-beli manusia itu!" lanjut donghae dengan mata yang memerah, ia kembali memeluk eomma KiHyun yang sekarang sudah jadi eommanya, eh bukan sejak eomma menikah dengan appanya. Semua yang ada disana tercengang mendengar penuturan donghae yang begitu lancar jaya.

Tuan kim tak mampu berkata-kata, kata-kata donghae terus terngiang ditelinganya, ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu namun sebelum beranjak ia mengatakan sesuatu pada tuan cho

"kali ini kau selamat cho" setelahnya ia bergegas pergi diikuti anak buahnya yang selalu setia mengekori dirinya.

"gomawo hyung, kau menyelamatkan kami lagi!" pekik kyuhyun girang

.

.

.

Semingu sudah sejak kejadian itu, kini keluarga Cho sudah pindah ke sebuah kota kecil di negaranya, rasa was-was tentu saja masih ada, bayang-bayang tuan Kim akan kembali masih menghantui keluarga Cho.

"seharusnya aku membawa donghae juga" ucap eomma sendu saat menjelang tidur

"dia anaknya Kim, untuk apa kau memikirkannya?" tanya tuan Cho sedikit tidak suka

"aku kasihan padanya, dia ingin eommanya" jawab eomma

"biarkan Kim mencari eomma donghae" tuan Cho sedikit mulai kesal, hampir ya, oke?

"tapi aku juga eommanya, aku istri Kim!" eomma juga sedikit meninggi

"yasudah, kembali saja kau kerumah Kim dan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan anak kandungmu sendiri demi anak Kim!" akhirnya meledak juga dah tu tuan Cho, ia keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu keras-keras.

"hiks" isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir eomma atau nyonya Cho

"eomma~" ketiga suara menginterupsi nyonya Cho, seketika ketiga anaknya menghampirinya dan memeluknya, bahkan si bontot Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke ranjang dan memeluk eommanya paling erat.

"uljimma eomma, uljimma-yo" ucap Kyuhyun

"ne, eomma tidak menangis sayang" jawab eomma dengan senyum paksaannya.

Awalnya donghae ingin ikut dengan keluarga Cho, tapi karena tuan Kim juga ayahnya, ia memutuskan ikut ayahnya saja, sebenarnya nyonya Cho tidak tega meninggalkan donghae, walaupun selama dia tinggal dirumah tuan Kim dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan donghae, tapi melihat donghae adalah anak yang baik dan mau membantunya keluar darisana, ia menjadi kasihan dengan donghae, ia ingin menjadi ibunya donghae. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengadopsi donghae saja, tapi diakan masih punya ayah yang sangat mampu menghidupinya, belum lagi tuan Cho yang sudah pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"kyu-ah" panggi kibum

"hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya dari eomma

"gantian, aku juga mau disitu" rengek Kibum yang ingin tempat kyuhyun memeluk eomma

"andwae, nanti kau ketagihan" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada ngantuk

"sini, bum-ah, kau dengan noona saja" ahra memeluk kibum, dan kyuhyun membelalakkan mata

"yak!" seketika kyuhyun meloncat dari ranjang dan mendorong kibum

"noona is mine, arasseo?!" peringat kyuhyun pada kibum dan memeluk ahra, eomma dan ahra terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kihyun

"ck!" decak kibum, ia gantian memeluk eomma "eomma~" rengeknya manja

"aissh..! eomma is mine too!" kyuhyun beralih menarik kaki kibum agar mnyingkir dari eomma

"ya-yak!" kibum akhirnya tereliminasi dari ranjang appa-eomma

"noona, come here" kyuhyun yang sudah memeluk eomma, melambai-lambai agar ahra mendatanginya, dan benar saja, ahra duduk disamping eomma, seketika kyuhyun memeluk keduanya.

"ck, sok inggris" dumel kibum, ia berlari keluar kamar

"ah, kibum-ah?" ahra hendak mengejar kibum jika saja tangan kyuhyun tidak menahannya

"noona, disini saja, temani eomma" ucap kyuhyun manja, ia lalu keluar kamar menyusul kibum

.

.

Sementara kibum, ia berada diatap rumah (kalau yang tahu, bayangin rumah KiHyun yang sekarang kayak rumahnya Woo Hyun di drama High School Love On, atapnya itu biasanya buat jemur pakaian kayaknya, kkkk)

"hey, ulat jelek, apa kau tahuu? Kau sama jeleknya dengan kyuhyun, huft" kibum memaki ulat yang menempel di daun pot yang tidak tahu apa-apa

"andai saja eomma benar membawa donghae, pasti tuan Kim akan kemari dan membunuh kami semua-ah, bukan-bukan" kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "maksudku, aku punya teman curhat sekarang, aku yakin dia pendengar yang setia" ralat kibum

"kau tahu darimana donghae baik?" tiba-tiba ulat itu bersuara, tapi suaranya aneh, agak cempreng-cempreng ngondek gimana gitu, kayak kurang bumbu.

"hoi? Kau bisa berbicara?" kibum yang kaget sedikit terloncat dari duduknya

"tentu saja, kau orang beruntung yang bisa berbicara denganku" jawab ulat itu

"aahh, pasti ini mimpi, ayolah kibum, yang benar saja namja tampan sepertimu tidak mungkin bermimpi imajinasi anak SD seperti ini, bukan gayamu, you know?" kibum mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dengan menampar,mencubit,menjewer,memukul,menendang, buset, kok dianiyaya?

"jangan bodoh, kau tidak mimpi" ulat itu menginterupsi kibum

"aarrgggghh, aku pusing" kesal kibum, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya yang ia lipat.

"kau punya masalah dengan adikmu ya?" tanya ulat

"eum" jawab kibum tanpa merubah posisinya "dia adik yang menyebalkan, kalau bisa aku ingin melemparnya ke planet pluto dan menukarnya dengan alien yang imut,lucu dan menggemaskan juga bisa menurut denganku" curhat kibum

"sekejam itukah kau sebagai kakak?" tanya ulat

"salah dia sendiri, semua ingin dia miliki, kurasa dia tertular wabah tuan Kim" jawab kibum judes, ia tidak peduli ini mimpi atau bukan, ia dengan lancar jaya bercerita dengan ulat gakjelas tadi

"tapi kenapa kau setega itu sebagai kakak? Apa kau tidak menyayanginya? Kenapa kau ingin menukarnya dengan alien jelek yang wajahnya tidak lebih jelek darimu?" tanya ulat panjang lebar, mendengar kata tidak lebih jelek dari wajahmu, kibum membuka matanya, lalu kembali memejamkannya lagi

"tentu saja aku menyayanginya, dia adikku satu-satunya, tapi terkadang keusilan dan tingkahnya itu membuatku ingin mencekiknya, dan kenapa kau begitu cerewet?!" kibum kesal dan mengangkat wajahnya "YAK!" pekiknya

"hihi, anyeonng bum-ah" kyuhyun nyengir gaje, sejak tadi dia sudah berada didepan kibum dan menyamar menjadi ulat, tadi itu bukan suara ulat tapi suara kyuhyun yang dibuat-buat, kkkk maaf saya meralat, nah lho?

"gomawo sudah menyayangiku" tambah kyuhyun lagi tanpa mengurangi kadar cengirannya

"kauuuu" geram kibum "kali ini aku benar-benar akan mencekikmu!"

"waaaaaaa" kyuhyun lari duluan sebelum kibum menangkapnya

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah #gini doang

Yesung menyeruput kopi buatannya sendiri, ingat buatan sendiri. Bersenandung sambil memandangi kura-kura tercinta, terlihat malah seperti melatih kura-kura itu berbicara, ya kali tu kura-kura ngerti, kuping aja gak tau punya apa kagak?

"paman" panggilan yang terdengar datar menginterupsi acara privat yesung dengan kura-kura

"donghae-ah? ada apa denganmu? Mata hitam,rambut brantakan, bau lagi, ish..ish..ish tidak mandi berapa hari,eoh?" tanya yesung ketika melihat donghae yang penampilannya sungguh wow

"seminggu" jawab donghae apa adanya

"mwo? Coba lihat gigimu" titah yesung

"hiiiii" donghae memperlihatkan deretan gigi kuningnya percaya diri, kkkk, yesung sweatdrop ditempat.

"paman, aku ingin ketempat eomma, berikan aku uang" donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"kenapa tidak minta pada appamu?" tanya yesung yang sudah sadar

"shirreo, palli berikan" rengek donghae

"hmmm hhhh, mamangnya kau tahu dimana eomma mu?" tanya yesung

"tentu saja, sudah jangan banyak bertanya, cepat berikan, palli palli palli" titah donghae

"akan aku berikan, tapi~" yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, donghae sudah malas jika begini, pasti pamannya meminta syarat yang aneh.

15 menit sesudah itu...

"pamaan, aku sudah selesai, buka pintunya~" teriak donghae didalam kamar mandi

"kau sudah menggosok gigimu?" tanya yesung yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi

"sudaaaahh" jawab donghae panjang dan berteriak

"bawah lidah?" tanya yesung

"aiissh!" donghae mengambil sikat giginya dan kembali berkutat dengan benda itu

Yesung meminta donghae mandi yang bersih, dia tidak akan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja yesung kunci dari luar sebelum donghae benar-benar bersih.

ayolah, donghae sudah sebesar ini gitu lho bang, hmmm

"paman, sudah" teriak donghae lagi

"kau sudah yakin membersihkan belakang telingamu?" tanya yesung

"sudah pamaan, palli buka pintunya" teriak donghae

"bawah lengan?" tanya yesung #bawah ketek maksudnya hehe mian gak sopan ya?

"aisshh!" dan kembali donghae mengambil penggosok kloset, eh penggosok badan dan membersihkan area bawah lengannya

"paman sudah"

"belakang leher?"

"aissh"

"paman sudah"

"sela jari kaki?"

"aissh"

Terus seperti itu, hahaha sekalian aja yesung kenapa tidak memandikan donghae? Ahh, itu tidak boleh, appa donghae tidak akan mengijinkannya. Bagaimana kalau anaknya nanti dipakaiin sabun kura-kura? Bisa-bisa jadi meong nanti? Kkkk

"kibum-ah, kau lihat apa?" tanya ahra ketika melihat kibum berdiri didepan rumah dan menatap keatas pohon

"ah, noona, ada burung diatas sana" tunjuk kibum pada pohon didepan rumahnya

"lalu?" tanya noona

"katanya kalau ada burung didepan rumah, itu pertanda akan ada tamu yang datang" jawab kibum

"dapat teori darimana kau? Haha, ada-ada saja" cibir ahra tidak percaya

Puk!

"Yaaak, kena kau!" pekik seseorrang yang barusaja pulang, ia baru saja melempar burung itu dengan batu kerikil, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun?

"kyuhyun-ah, jangan lakukan itu, kau membuat takut burungnya" peringat ahra

"hehe, mian noona" kyuhyun nyengir gaje

"ck!" kibum langsung masuk kedalam rumah karena masih kesal dengan kyuhyun

"waeyo? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya ahra

"tidak ada~" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada sing a song, "noona, eomma eodiga-yo?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia sedang keluar dengan appa, lagipula kau darimana saja? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah kelayapan?" tanya ahra menegur kyuhyun yang sudah tidak terlihat sejak sarapan tadi

"aku jalan-jalan noona, kapan-kapan kau harus keluar ke daerah sini, aku menemukan tempat yang bagus, kau harus melihatnya" pamer kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"hhhhh, mengurusi surat pindah sekolahmu saja belum selesai, kau malah enak-enakan jalan-jalan, aigooo" keluh ahra

Buk buk buk gedebuk...

"yak!"

"aw!"

"yak, kibum-ah, mau kemana?" kyuhyun mengejar kibum yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruman

"kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kembali sana!" teriak kibum masih berlari

"kau kakak ku, wajar jika adik mengikuti kakaknya" jawab kyuhyun enteng

"kau barusaja pergi, sudah pulang sana!" kibum mendorong kyuhyun, karena sedang berlari, kyuhyun oleng dan jatuh ke aspal

"aw!" ringis kyuhyun yang terjatuh ke aspal

"kyu-ah?" kibum menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menghampiri kyuhyun

"appo~" rintih kyuhyun

"mian, kajja kau bisa berdiri kan?" tanya kibum, dia mengulurkan tangannya

"eum" kyuhyun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan kibum

KiHyun duduk di pinggir jalan, lutut kyuhyun sedikit lecet akibat jatuh tadi, kibum mengusap membersihkan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menempel di luka kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya, kibum sangat telaten melakukan itu.

"mian" ucap kibum lagi, ia meniup lutut kyuhyun

"eum, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah lebih baik" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum

"lain kali jangan mengikutiku seperti tadi" ucap kibum

"tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu" jawab kyuhyun

"aku tahu, tapi jika aku mengatakan tidak, kau jangan ikut" ucap kibum lagi

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya kyuhyun

"bukan, hanya saja aku takut kau tidak suka tempat-tempat yang akan kudatangi" jawab kibum

"ah, ani-ani, aku akan suka, sungguh, ayolah kibum-hyung, ajak aku ya~" rengek kyuhyun

"asalkan~" ucapan kibum menggantung

"asalkan apa?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"jangan menjahiliku dengan menjadi ulat jelek ituuuuuu" rengek kibum, ia menggelitiki kyuhyun

"bwahahahah...hahahhaa...hentikan..." mohon kyuhyun, ia kegelian

"kau tahu, kau sama jeleknya dengan ulat itu tahu?" ejek kibum dan masih menggelitiki kyuhyun

"hahaha, kau juga sama jeleknya dengan alien pluto~ hahaha"

"hahahaha...hahahaha..." kibum juga sama tertawa ketika kyuhyun berhasil membalasnya

Hahahahaha... dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama

Siang harinya, ahra sedang menonton acara musik di TV, terkadang ia meniru gerakan tarian yang dilakukan Girlband atau Boyband di TV itu, hingga...

Ting tung...

Suara bel menginterupsi-ah mengganggu tepatnya, kegiatan ahra menonton TV, ahra bergegas membuka pintu.

"ne, nuguse-" sapaan ahra terputus ketika melihat tamunya

**Bersambung...**

**Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan**

**kalau jadi chapter selanjutnya hari senin yaa, hehe**

**makasih**

Oheheheh, saya kembali, maaf kemarin sempet libur nyiapin kado buat Kyuhyun Oppa #alesan, eh ternyata dia gak datang ke Indonesia, sia-sia deh kado saya #elah, lumayan buat sendiri aj kkkk.

**Review balasan for chapter kemarin #lupa soalnya, hhe**

**Septianurmalit1 : **saya kembali chingu, kkkk makasih dan maaf sudah nunggu ya? Hehe #PD

**mifta cinya : **ini belum end sebenarnya, kkkk kemarin sempet ngadat imajinasi saya hehe

**kyuli 99 : **bwahahaha yang nulis ff ini lebih absurd lagi chingu

** : **emang ini belum end chingu, hehehe makasih ya

**AinKyu : **maksudnya chapter 6 kelar gitu lho chingu, hehehe, kalo end mah liat nanti ya? Kkkkk

**Sparkyubum : **maka dari itulah saya lanjutkan, kkkkk

** .161 : **Amin, keluarga KiHyun emang baik-baik saja seprtinya hehe

**choding: **lucu? Wahaaa makasih banyaaak

**rpsckhalways: **gak ada tulisan end-nya kan? kkkk

**SheeHae: **ini gak end sayaaaaannkk, bwahahaha mutus leher seenaknya? Ane pembunuh donk? Asik, jadi anak buahnya tuan Kim, kkkk

**Hanna Shinjiseok: **haha, iya kali ya? Soalnya saya juga gak tahu sih oplas totalnya kayak gimana? Hahahaha

**NhaesparKYU: ** Oohhay? Salam kenal juga, saya juga seorang newbie di dunia ff. Hmmm puppyeyes kamu mempan deh kayaknya, nih aku lanjutin, kkkk tapi absurd hehe

**ningKyu :** oke silahkan-silahkan kalo mau baca mah sangat boleh, it's very very allow, ngomong apasih saya? Kkkk. Makasih chingu dan salam kenal juga, saya newbie disini hehe


	8. Chapter 8

"Anyeong Ahra noona, hhee" sapaan imut disertai senyuman khasnya menyambut Ahra siang ini

"Ah-anyeong Donghae-ah" balas Ahra yang telah mengetahui tamunya adalah Donghae

'Ternyata teori dari Kibum memang benar,hiihih" kikik Ahra dalam hati

"Kajja-kajja, masuklah" Ahra mempersilahkan Donghae masuk

"Gomawo noona" Donghae menarik koper ukuran sedangnya dan masuk kedalam rumah

"Noona, aku akan menginap, boleh kan?" tanya Donghae, ia takut merepotkan atau yang lainnya

"Aah, tentu saja, tapi ada hitungannya ya dibelakang" jawag Ahra bergurau

"Haha, tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkannya, paman Yesung memberiku uang lebih hari ini, hehe" jawab Donghae tak kalah bergurau, tapi garing ya? Hehe

"Nugu? Paman Yesung? Kenapa tidak minta pada Appa mu yang kaya raya itu,eoh?" tanya Ahra ingin membalas gurauan Donghae, tapi kayaknya malah salah ngomong deh, Donghae langsung diem aja tuh.

"A-eh" dan Ahra hanya garuk-garuk pala merasa ucapannya sa-lah.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan megah, terdapat satu meja yang sepertinya barang impor-an lengkap dengan kursi empuknya, terdapat 5 kursi (bayangin aja kayak meja bundar gitu, tapi ini bentuknya persegi panjang,hhe) Tuan Kim selaku bos yang menduduki kursi paling utama, Yesung disisi kanannya, Siwon disisi kirinya dan disebelah Siwon dan Yesung ada bodyguard lain yang berkumpul.

"Tuan besar, sebaiknya anda segera bertindak sebelum mereka benar-benar jauh" ucap salah seorang bodyguard Tuan kim yang duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruhku, huh? Kau hanya bawahanku, tidak sepantasnya kau memberi perintah pada Bos-mu, paham" balas Tuan Kim angkuh

Bodyguard tadi tampak kesal, tangan yang berada diatas pahanya terkepal kuat mendengar jawaban Tuan Kim.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, anda sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri. Dan aku hanya khawatir jika nanti anak anda mereka gunakan sebagai senjata untuk melawanmu" jawab bodyguard masih mencoba menahan emosinya

"Ya,ya kau fikir aku bodoh,eoh? Mereka hanya orang biasa, tidak ada apa-apanya denganku, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun padaku,sama halnya dengan kau, bodyguard babo, hahaha" remeh Tuan Kim

Brak..!

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mengingatkan, dan jangan mengataiku bodoh Kim!" bodyguard itupun marah, dan menggebrak meja mahal itu kuat-kuat, matanya memerah, bukan karena marah, melainkan menahan betapa sakitnya telapak tangan yang barusaja ia gunakan unruk menggebrak meja impor-an ntu, kkkk poor bodyguard.

"Heey, beraninya kau memukul meja mahalku, kalau rusak apa kau mampu menggantinya? Cih, bayaranmu menjadi bodyguard disini saja tidak cukup, dan kau panggil aku apa barusan? Aigoo,, harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu, aku seorang Bos disini, tidak sepantasnya kau memanggilku seperti itu" balas Tuan Kim songong

"Seorang Bos tanpa bodyguard apa masih bisa disebut Bos,eoh?" kayaknya nih bodyguard punya nyawa cadangan nih, brani bener ya?

Klek!

Suara senapan peluru ditarik oleh Tuan Kim, semua yang ada disana kecuali Tuan Kim dan bodyguard songong menundukkan kepala, siap-siap mengheningkan cipta karena sebentar lagi bakalan...

DOR..!

"Argh..!"

Ada yang meninggal. Seketika bodyguard yang brani tadi jatuh dilantai yang dingin, hii.

"Kau!" tunjuk Tuan kim pada bodyguard disebelah Siwon "Urus dia" perintahnya yang langsung dipatuhi

"Ku-kuperingatkan kau..uhuk..hati-hatilah..dengan..uhuk..peng-penghianat-" kata-kata terakhir bodyguard yang sudah sekarat itu dengan menunjuk kearah Siwon.

Sebenarnya Tuan Kim ingin marah dengan Siwon karena membantu keluarga Tuan Cho melarikan diri, tapi karena Donghae, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dimana Donghae?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Siwon

"A-eh" Siwon sedikit gelagapan, pasalnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia tidak melihat Donghae karena langsung disuruh rapat, bahkan Siwon masih mengenakan jas seragamnya.

"Dia sedang liburan bersama teman-temannya" Yesung yang menjawab, namun sedikit berbohong agar masalahnya tidak semakin besar

"Apa? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Tuan Kim

"Kau terlalu sibuk, tadinya Donghae ingin mengajakmu, tapi takut mengganggu jadwalmu" sindir Yesung yang membuat Tuan Kim merasa bersalah

"Jin-jinjja?" gumam Tuan Kim tidak percaya

Tuan Kim segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor milik Donghae lalu mencoba menelfonnya

"Yeob-"

"_Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju-"_

PIP

"Aisshh..!" rutuk Tuan Kim karena nomor Donghae tidak aktif

"Tunggulah satu minggu lagi" ucap Yesung santai, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung kursi

"Huh?" gumam Tuan Kim tidak paham maksud Yesung

"Dia akan pergi seminggu, katanya dia ingin keluar kota kau tenang saja, dia sudah besar" jawab Yesung

"Bag-bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Anakku pergi seorang diri tanpa pengawal, bagaimana jika dia diapa-apakan oleh teman-temannya?" Tuan Kim panik sendiri "Siwon-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ha? A-aku?" tunjuk Siwon pada dirinya sendiri, ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba namanya disebut

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat sana susul Donghae..!" titah Tuan Kim dan langsung dipatuhi Siwon padahal Siwon tidak tahu kemana Donghae liburan.

"Kapan-kapan cari anakmu sendiri" ucap Yesung setelahnya ia pergi dari ruangan itu

"Dong-Donghae-ah, mianhae" gumam Appa sedih diruangan sebesar itu

.

.

Diluar ruangan...

"Siwon-ah" panggil Yesung

"Ah, Yesung-ssi" jawab Siwon sopan

"Aaa, panggil aku hyung saja, aku belum terlalu tua" pintaYesung hahaha

"Tapi Donghae memanggilmu-" jawaban Siwon menggantung

"Aah, karena dia anak Hyungku, eumm kau mau mencari Donghae kemana?" tanya Yesung

"Hooohh, entahlah, seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengannya" jawab Siwon sedikit galau

"Kajja ikut aku" Yesunh merangkul Siwon

.

.

Malam yang dingin, seorang namja sedang duduk disebuah teras rumah seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Berkali-kali ia mengusap telapak tangannya agar tetap hangat

"Donghae-ah, kajja kita masuk, disini dingin" Ahra menepuk pundak Donghae

"Tapi aku sedang menunggu KiHyun noona" jawab Donghae

"Noona tahu, kita tunggu didalam saja ya?" bujuk Ahra

"Eung" gumaman Donghae sebagai jawaban ia setuju

"Lagipula kemana sih sikembar berisik itu? Ini juga Appa dan Eomma ikut-ikutan ngilang" omel Ahra pada siapa gak tahu

"Hihi, noona lucu kalau sedang marah-marah" Donghae cengengesan melihat Ahra mengomel

"Mwo? Lucu? Jinjja?" tanya Ahra malah girang dikatain lucu

"Eum. Sama lucunya dengan KiHyun, hehe" jawab Donghae

"Ha? Mereka lucu? Lucu darimananya coba?" cibir Ahra

"Dari Hongkong" jawab Donghae polos

"Bwahahahahaha..." Ahra dan Donghae malah tertawa, lumayan dapet bahan nglawak baru kkkk, udah lama keles...

"Kau ini ada-ada saja hahaha"

"Kami pulaaaaaaaang...!" pekikan cempreng menggema dirumah sederhana itu, dua namja dengan penampilan yang, euhh –lusuh- berdiri dengan cengiran lebar masing-masing,

"Kibum-ah, Kyuhyun-ah..!" pekik Donghae mengetahui orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga

"Donghae-hyung..!" balas KiHyun tak kalah memekik, Donghae segera berlari menghampiri KiHyun. Ketiganya berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan membuat lingkaran terus loncat-loncat ala teletabis main jamuran

"Donghae hyung datang..Donghae hyung datang..yeyey..!" Kyuhyun mulai dengan nada sing a song cerianya sambil loncat-loncat

"noona ikut Noona ikuuut...~" Ahra bertepuk tangan ditempatnya ikutan girang, seketika tarian HaeBumKyu terhenti

"Apa noona ini? kajja kita ke kamar saja" ajak Kyuhyun dan ketiganya beranjak menuju kamar

"Noona kan ingin ikutaaaaan~" rengek Ahra masih ditempatnya

"Anak yeoja mana boleh masuk ke kamar namja, wle"

Blam!

"Uuuh, menyebalkaaann..!" geram Ahra

Sementara itu di kamar Kihyun...

"Hihihi, biarkan saja Noona berisik itu. Ah, Donghae hyung kapan kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tadi siang, kalian kemana saja,eoh? Aku hampir berakar tau menunggu kalian" jawab Donghae

"Hehe, mian, kami tadi habis jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Aah, besok kau harus ikut jalan-jalan, arra?" Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasur

"Eum, baiklah" jawab Donghae mantap

"A-eh, Donghae hyung, benar kau kesini sendiri? Kenapa tidak mengajak Siwon hyung?" tanya Kibum

"Dia sekolah" jawab Donghae singkat

"Berarti kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Eung, aku malas jadinya aku kabur kesini" jawab Donghae

"Aaaa~" PLAK! KiHyun ber-high five

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung

"Hehe, ani" Kibum yang menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya dan diamini oleh Kyuhyun

"Kajja kita tidur" Kibum berbaring didekat Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya

"Sudah makan malam kan? Ohya, sekarang waktunya tidur, kajja kajja kajja" Tanya sendiri jawab sendiri Kibum Kibum...

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sangat lelah karena seharian ini mengikuti Kibum langsung tertidur, begitu juga Kibum. Donghae memandangi sikembar itu lamaa sekali, Donghae tidur di kasur cadangan yang ada dikamar itu.

"Manisnya~" gumam Donghae, setelahnya ia menyusul KiHyun tidur

Ahra's Room...

"Pokoknya aku harus bangun pagi, jangan sampai aku keduluan anak-anak berisik itu, uuuuhh" Ahra memutar jam wekernya tepat di angka 4

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan?" tanya seseorang di line telepon

"Sudah Tuan Besar, sekarang mereka berada disebuah terminal, sepertinya barusaja sampai" jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"Terus awasi mereka, jangan sampai kehilangan jejak, arrachi?"

"Ne Tuan besar"

PIP

Baru Donghae akan menuju alam mimpi, ponsel yang sedaritadi ia matikan membuatnya tersentak.

"Aigoo, aku harus mengabari Siwon hyung" Donghae segera mengambil ponselnya di koper yang tadi dia bawa, mengaktifkannya dan menunggu loading, terus selfie sebentar dan di aplot di Ig sama twitter, gini keteranganya –mau bobok cantik dulu- kkkk enggak-enggak.

"**Yeobeosseyo, Donghae-ah" **jawab Siwon yang berada diujung sana

"Aah yeobeosseyo Siwon hyung" jawab Donghae diujung sini

Karena tidak ingin membuat tidur kihyun terganggu jadinya Donghae keluar kamar

"**Kau dimana?" **tanya Siwon

"Aku dirumah KiHyun hyung, jangan khawatir" jawab Donghae

"**Aah, syukurlah, ah-e, ini Yesung hyung ingin bicara padamu"**

"**Yeobeosseyo Donghae-ah" **suara Siwon berubah menjadi suara Yesung, wow

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Yesung

"**Kuberitahu, besok Appa mu akan mendatangi rumah KiHyun-"**

"Mwo? Kenapa kau beritahu aku disini?"

"**Dengarkan dulu, sekarang ini ada mata-mata yang mengawasi Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, kau tahu kan mereka tidak dirumah sekarang?"**

"Eung"

"**Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang, pastikan kau muncul besok pagi, ingat jangan kabur membawa KiHyun itu akan membahayakan mereka"**

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? bilang wow gitu"

"**Kau ini, ikuti saja. Dan kau berpura-puralah menyelamatkan KiHyun atau siapa nanti yang akan ditembak oleh Appamu-"**

"Mwo? Kalau aku mati bagaimana? aku belum menikah paman,eh maksudku aku belum bertemu Eommaku"

"**Kau tidak akan mati, sudah ikuti saja. Aaah, tugasku masih banyak, sudah ya, Bye!"**

PIP

"Ck! Tugas-tugas, memberi makan kura-kura saja dia bilang tugas negara, apa-apaan?" setelahnya Donghae kembali masuk ke kamar, tidak begitu memikirkan apa yang dibilang Yesung barusan karena ia tidak begitu paham apa maksudnya. Heuuu sama kayak saya dong? Kekeke

"Ukh,,uh,,ukh,,," Kyuhyun tidur dengan gelisah, bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Kibum walau dengan mata terpejam menepuk-nepuk paha Kyuhyun agar kembarannya tenang

"Ush..ush..ush.." Kibum dengan suara seperti menenangkan dan masih menepuk pelan paha Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun bisa tenang. Donghae menyaksikan kejadian itu dan dia menyesal tidak mengabadikannya, kan lumayan kalo diaplot sapa tau bisa jadi trending topik kkkkk.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Appa dan Eomma sampai dirumah, sejak kejadian malam itu Appa dan Eomma pergi dan baru pulang, entah pergi kemana yang jelas bukan Honey Moon, woy udah telat kalik, anak udah 3 juga, bwahahaha.

Sementara itu YeWon...

"lalu apa lagi rencana Kim selain mengambil Nyonya Cho?" tanya Yesung, rupanya Siwon dan Yesung sedang menginterogasi mata-mata yang tadi ditelfon Tuan Kim untuk mengawasi Tn & Nn Cho.

"Mem-membunuh ketiga anak-anaknya Tuan" jawab mata-mata itu takut karena Yesung menodongnya dengan pistol. Bagaimana tidak menciut coba, si Yesung Oppa kan pembuat peluru tuh? Nah kalo tuh pistol didalemnya ada peluru yang paling ampuh gimane dong? Wafat-wafat dah tu mata-mata, kkkk

"Itu saja?" tanya Yesung semakin merapatkan jarak ujung pistol itu ke pelipis sang mata-mata

"A-eh, juga membunuh Tuan Cho" jawab mata-mata

"Bagus, pergilah" Yesung mendorong mata-mata itu " Siwon-ah, tolong isi ini dengan pelurunya" yesung melempar pistolnya tadi kearah Siwon

"Baik hyung" patuh Siwon

Si mata-mata menatap cengo pistol yang tadi udah bikin dia ketakutan setengah mampus dan hampir pipis dicelana. Ternyata tuh pistol kosong melompong kaga ad isinya, kkkkkk.

Tuan Kim malam ini disibukkan dengan acara mencari keberadaan peluru-pelurunya, biasanya bodyguardnya yang akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, tapi berhubung bodyguard khusus bagian peluru #apaini? andalannya ia bunuh, jadinya ya kerempongan sendiri deh

"Aiissh, dimana peluru-peluru itu?" Tuan kim mulai frustasi, akhirnya ia mengirim pesan BBM ke Yesung

Duling gitu kan ya nada kalo ada BBM masuk

Yesung-ah, dimana kau menyimpan peluru-peluru itu?

Aku sudah kalang kabut ini

Palli balas pesanku ini, mumpung gratis

Yesung menyeringai membaca pesan BBM itu, ini adalah bagian dari rencananya, dia membalas pesan itu

Duling..

Dimeja kerjamu hyung, tadi aku meletakkannya disana

Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh

Awas, ganti lho kalau sampai rusak

Tuan Kim mematuhi apa yang ditulis Yesung di BBM, dia akhirnya menemukan peluru-peluru yang dicarinya, dengan riangnya dan bersenandung Tuan Kim memasukkan peluru-peluru itu ke koleksi pistolnya.

"Dasar orang kaya pelit, mengirim pesan BBM saja harus menunggu gratisan" cibir Yesung

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman ...

"Kibum hyung, Donghae hyung,, tahu tidak semalam aku mimpi buruk sekali, hii, ada darah dimana-mana" cerita Kyuhyun dengan nada semangat 45nya

"Oh ya? Memangnya terjadi apa?" tanya Kibum menanggapi

"Eung~ molla, aku menutup mataku dan bersembunyi dibelakangmu" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku ada disana?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Iya, Donghae hyung juga disana, ada Noona, Appa,Eomma,Siwon hyung,paman Yesung dan~..dan...euhh Tu-Tuan Kim" jawab Kyuhyun lirih di kata terakhirnya

Donghae merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Appanya hari ini, awalnya Donghae ingin memberitahu tentang hal ini tetapi mendengar mimpi Kyuhyun saja semua yang ada disana tampak berfikir, bahkan Ahra yang tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu kini ikut diam, sejak kejadian Kibum melihat burung didepan rumah pertanda akan ada tamu dan ternyata benar, Donghaelah tamu itu Ahra menjadi sedikit percaya.

"Aah, kajja kajja kita sarapan dulu, Eomma mu masak banyak hari ini" Tuan Cho memecah keheningan disana

Serentak semuanya mengambil sumpit dan memulai sarapan, Donghae sesekali mencuri-curi pandang terhedap Tuan Cho, ia merasa Tuan Cho dingin padanya.

Skip

Setelah acara sarapan, KiHyun sedang mandi dan Donghae berniat menghampiri Tuan Cho

"A-eh, sel-selamat pagi Abeoji" sapa Donghae kikuk pada Tuan Cho yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah

"Hng" hanya gumaman dari Tuan Cho sebagai jawaban

""E, sebaiknya aku ke kamar, mungkin KiHyun akan membutuhkanku, permisi" Donghae tidak jadi melakukan PDKT sama Tuan Cho, PDKT sama saya aja Oppa.

"Hmmm hhhh, kenapa aku harus membenci anaknya juga, yang jahat itu ayahnya. Aisshh.." gumam Tuan Cho frustasi

Dikamar KiHyun...

"Bum-hyung, mana gayungnya!"

"Sebentar baru ku pakai"

"Aiissh, kau lama, palli berikan"

Byur..!

"YAK!"

"Kau berisik sekali"

"Aku juga mau pakai gayungnya, mataku perih aku sedang keramas"

"Ya sabar"

"Ish, kau ini, ayolah cepat!"

"Sana pinjam punya Noona!"

"Mwo? Yang benar saja?"

"Kau bisa pakai handuk, babo!"

"Aku tidak babo!"

Sret! Byur. Byur .. byur..

"Kyuhyuuuunn...! apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Buk..buk..buk.. byur..byur

"Yak,yak,,kenapa menyiramku sebrutal itu, bodoh?!"

"Kenapa kau membuka tirainya? Aku sedang mandi,babo!"

"Kau merebut gayungku!"

"Aku pinjam sebentar!"

"Tidak bisa!"

Dan KiHyun saling tarik menarik gayung itu, sedetik kemudian mereka tersadar dan saling tatap. Menyadari mereka yang... hahaha.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Kibum menutup tirai sekat pembatas bathub dengan tempatnya untuk menggosok gigi, dan Kyuhyun menenggelamkan dirinya di bak mandi besar (namanya apasih? Bathub bukan?)

"Kau yakin tidak melihatnya kan Bum hyung?"

"A-eh, sedikit"

"APA?"

BYUURRRRR

Donghae berlari ke kamar KiHyun yang ada dilantai atas menunggu KiHyun yang sedang mandi.

Drrtt. Drrrtttt

**-Donghae-ah, bersiaplah sekitar setengah jam lagi Appa mu akan sampai-**

Pesan dari Yesung membuat kepala Donghae pusing, bagaimana ini, bilang tidak? Ah- kasih tahu gak yaa?

Seusai KiHyun mandi, mereka keluar dari pintu kamar mandi bersamaan, saling berebut siapa yang paling duluan

"Kau"

"Mwoya?"

"Mulai besok jangan menyusulku mandi!"

"Aku hanya gosok gigi"

"Kenapa membuka tirai?"

"Aku mengambil gayung"

"Alasan, katakan saja kau ingin melihat perut sixpack ku kan?"

"Mwo? Apa yang seperti ini?" Kibum memperlihatkan perutnya yang kotak-kotak mirip tahu

Ctak!

"Aw!" ringis Kibum karena Kyuhyun malah menyentil perutnya, Kyuhyun merasa iri sebenarnya dia tidak punya perut kayakgitu, kkkk.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" tanya Donghae menginterupsi KiHyun

"Donghae hyung?" balas KiHyun

.

.

"Kau sudah pastikan daerahnya aman?" tanya Tuan Kim pada bodyguard yang disuruh memata-matai Tuan Cho semalam

"Eung, ne Tuan" jawab mata-mata

"Jangan sampai ada polisi"

"Ne" dan mata-mata itu melirik ke arah Yesung yang dibalas Yesung dengan lirikan yang tajam membuat mata-mata itu mengkeret #bahasanya?

Setengah jam kemudian, Donghae sedang asik bermain lempar bola baseball dihalaman rumah, perasaan Donghae sedaritadi tidak tenang, ia cemas dan khawatir, hingga...

Buk..

"Aw! Ah-"

"Donghae hyung, gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae karena ia yang melempar bola itu dan malah mengenai kepala Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Donghae

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak salah, aku saja yang tidak terlalu fokus" jawab Donghae tersenyum

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu hyung?" tanya Kibum

"Eung-ah aniyo, kajja kita main lagi" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali memasang raut wajah yang ceria, membuat KiHyun merasa lega.

"Tangkap ini!"

Wussss..puk...wusss...puk...

Terus seperti itu kecuali jika salah satunya gagal menangkap bola, suaranya beda lagi, haha imajinasiin sendiri ya?

Deru suara mobil menginterupsi kegiatan HaeBumKyu, 3 mobil berwarna hitam dan terlihat mewah, maaf saya tidak tahu menahu soal merk mobil, hahaa. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenal salah satu mobil itu kepunyaan siapa pun membelalakkan mata. Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibelakang Kibum.

"Appa" gumam Donghae ketika melihat Appanya keluar dari salah satu mobil tersebut

"Penculik!" gumam Kibum

"Siwon hyung? Paman Yesung?" gumam Kyuhyun

Tuan Kim tersentak ketika melihat Donghae ada disana, ia melirik kearah Yesung meminta penjelasan, namun Yesung hanya angkat bahu acuh.

"Siwon, tarik Donghae kemari" titah Tuan Kim

Siwon hendak beranjak namun dicegah Yesung

"Bawalah anakmu sendiri" intruksi Yesung pada Tuan Kim

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" geram Tuan Kim

"Kim?" Tuan Cho diikuti Nyonya Cho keluar dari rumah dan memanggil Tuan Kim

"Aaahh, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba" riang Tuan Kim, kkkk di Korea mana ada begituan?

"Bum-hyung, dimana Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun bisik-bisik

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Kibum tak kalah berbisik

"Pak polisi tolong aku"

"..."

"Disudut ke empat Myeongseonbu, ada orang-orang jahat disini"

"..."

"Ne, gamsahamnida"

Setelah itu Ahra keluar dari rumah bergabung dengan keluarganya

"Donghae-ah, kemari nak" mohon Tuan Kim

"Letakkan senjatamu!" wuss Donghae udah kayak pak polisi, keren

"Ba-baiklah" Tuan Kim patuh saja, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Lihat, Appa tidak bersenjata sekarang" setelah itu ia menyimpan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya, tetapi tangan itu memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk segera melakukan tugasnya.

Yesung yang melihat itupun memberi kode pada Donghae dengan mata

DOR ...!

"Aaarrrkkhhh...!"

Suara tembakan yang tadinya ingin ditujukan pada KiHyun dari samping malah mengenai Donghae karena Donghae berlari kesamping KiHyun. Donghae-pun tumbang ditempatnya

Tuan Cho membelalakkan matanya melihat Donghae tertembak, ia berteriak-teriak agar menghentikan aksi tembakan anak buahnya namun karena terlalu berisik. Anak buah itu tidak mendengarnya..

Dor..! Dor..!

Dan disusul tembakan yang mengarah pada KiHyun

Dor..! Dor..! Dor..!

Kali ini giliran Tuan&Nyonya Cho, lalu Ahra, seketika semua keluarga Cho ambruk disana.

"Donghae-ah, Donghae-ah~" dengan bertumupu lutut, Tuan Cho menghampiri Donghae yang tergeletak di atas aspal 'Jebal Donghae-ah, ireona, jebal" dan tak terasa air matapun menetes dari mata Tuan Cho

"Kenapa kalian bodoh? Aku menyuruh kalian berhenti! Sekarang kalian lihat anakku?" marah Tuan Kim pada anak buahnya, ia mengambil senjatanya yang tadi ia letakkan dibawah dan mengarakannya pada anak buah yang telah menembak Donghae

Dor..!

"Letakkan senjatamu! Kalian sudah terkepung!"

Tadi itu bukan suara senapan Tuan Kim, melainkan suara tembakan peringatan dari polisi.

"A-aku tidak bersalah, dia yang pembunuh, lihat, anakku jadi korban!" elak Tuan Kim gak sadar apa dia biangnya?

"lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?" polisi itu merebut senjata yang masih dipegang Tuan Kim

"Kajja, jelaskan semuanya dikantor" dan segerombolan polisi itupun meringkus Tuan Kim cs termasuk Yesung dan Siwon, tapi mereka terlihat puas sepertinya. Kkkkk... dan sebagian lainnya mengurus keluarga Tuan Cho.

.

.

**Terimakasih**

Salam, fanfic abal, hehe

Ini fanfic gaje bener , Aigoo. Silahkan di review, mau review apa aja boleh deh, mau protes,mau marah-marah disini boleh, beneran, haha. Soalnya sudah buntu bung, huhu.

Pai-pai...


	9. Chapter 9

"Donghae-ah, ireona"

"Eunggh-" Donghae mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan pandanganya pada sekitar, semuanya berwarna putih "Dimana aku? Apa ini surga?" tanyanya.

"Aah,kau sadar juga"

"Paman Yesung? Siwon hyung?" Donghae sedikit meringis saat mencoba bangun karena kepalanya pusing "Kalian juga mati,eoh?" tanya Donghae polos

"Kau belum mati, kau dirumah sakit sekarang" jawab Yesung

"Donghae-hyuuung"

Suara dari ranjang kanan-kirinya membuat Donghae semakin bingung, Yesung membuka tirai disebelahnya, dan Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Anyeoooong~" KiHyun melambai pada Donghae, mereka juga terbaring sama seperti Donghae

"Ap-apa maksudnya ini? aku tidak apa-apa? Bukankah aku tertembak lalu mati? Ah-peluru..! peluru itu mengenai ku" Donghae meraba dada kirinya mencari bekas peluru yang waktu itu mengenainya.

"Kau masih hidup Donghae-ah, peluru itu tidak ada" Yesung mencoba menenangkan Donghae

"Mwo? Paman yang menyuruhku menghadang peluru itu kan?" tanya Donghae

"Hmmm, aku sudah merancang peluru itu agar sampai tidak membunuhmu, kau hanya terluka kecil dibagian dada kirimu, tidak apa-apa" jelas Yesung

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya

"tentu saja" jawab Yesung pasti

"Berarti, KiHyun~"

"Hehe, kau benar, kita belum mati Donghae hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab

Donghae tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia selamat. Oh iya, dan mana mungkin pamannya tega menyuruhnya bunuh diri, kkkk.

"Appa? Eodiga?" tanya Donghae

"Dia, dikantor polisi demi keamanan semua orang" jawab Yesung melo

"O-oh" desah Donghae ber-oh galau

"Seumur hidup" tambah Yesung

"Mwo?" Donghae terkejut mendengar Ayahnya dipenjara seumur hidup "Aku tidak akan punya Appa?" lanjutnya

"Siapa bilang? Aku Appamu" tiba-tiba Tuan Cho muncul dibalik tirai sekat ruang rawat Donghae

"Dan aku Eommamu" Nyonya Cho menyusul dibelakang Tuan Cho

"Kami semua keluargamuuuu" serempak semuanya tersenyum cerah

Donghae terharu mendapatkan semua itu, ia hanya bisa berterimakasih pada semuanya

Oooohh, cerita ff yang aneh

Akhirnya Donghae-pun menjadi bagian dikeluarga Tuan Cho, Siwon sudah kembali bersama keluarganya dan Yesung?

"Ddangkoma sayang, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kita, Assa!"

Yesung menjadi penghuni rumah besar Tuan Kim bersama kura-kuranya, semua pelayan dan anak buah, ia kerjakan sebagai penjaga laboratorium tempat ia melakukan eksperimen membuat peluru. Dan kenapa Siwon dan Yesung tidak ikut dipenjara? Saya juga tidak tahu, silahkan difikirkan sendiri, kkkkkk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ini benar-benar End hehe, makasih semuanyaaaa... sampai jumpa di FF saya selanjutnya.. kiss bye kiss bye kiss bye!

**[selingan]**

"Arahkan kesana sedikit, yak yak kiri, nah pas"

"Lakukan!"

"Sekarang Donghae hyung!"

Dor..!

"Bingo!"

HaeBumKyu berlari menghampiri objek yang mereka tembak tadi, mereka sedang bermain menggunakan peluru-peluru milik Yesung untuk menembaki burung.

"heey, ini darah sungguhan,eoh?"

"oh ya? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak berdarah?"

"Donghae hyung apa kau yakin tidak salah ambil peluru tadi?"

"Ehehe, aku asal-" Donghae meggaruk tengkuknya kikuk

"APA?" pekik KiHyun


End file.
